


Bitten 1.0

by jillwoa



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /drop, Abandonment, Aftercare, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Assault, Beta Suga, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karasuno, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmare, Omega Hinata, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Phone Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rejection, Rewrite, Separations, Touch, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volleyball, alpha Noya, alpha daichi, alpha iwa, alpha kageyama, alpha oikawa, alpha tanaka, beta asahi, drop, heat - Freeform, omega akiteru, omega tsuki, ongoing, rank, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillwoa/pseuds/jillwoa
Summary: Omega Hinata thinks its safe to invite his Alpha over to spend his Heat together, but when another Alpha takes an interest in Hinata, how will the two handle it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this series is being rewritten, so keep an eye out for Bitten 2.0 as well!!
> 
> This being my first go round at this story, a few parts may be inconsistent, hence the rewrite. 
> 
> If you have any questions ask!! I love questions!
> 
> Also.. haikyuu is not mine. neither is the omegaverse.

“Bakayama” Hinata scoffed, tossing the volleyball against the gym floor, his eyes following it as it bounced up on the wall and back at him. He raised his hand and swatted it back onto the ground, the cycle repeating. “You’d think I asked him to…” he paused, trying to think of something worse than his request, and the ball flew past his head.  
Hinata let out a whimper. “I just wanted to go on a date!” he wailed a bit, collapsing onto the gym floor. Noya looked over at him before jumping to save the flyaway ball from touching the ground. “Rolling Thunder!” he cheered, half expecting Hinata to jump up and cheer with him.  
“Of course he’s going to make a fuss, it wasn’t his idea” he chuckled and bounced the ball on the floor, walking over to his distraught friend. “Kageyamas the type of guy who likes to take control, and no doubt he thinks he’s smart than you, because you’re the emotional one out of the two of you. He’s the analytical one.” He shrugged and sat next to Hinata, laying his head on his stomach. “you should ask him again, but be a bit needy, and let him choose the location. Make him think he’s in control. It’ll probably go better for you anyways, otherwise he would be stressed the entire time, or on edge about something.”  
Hinata sighed. “What do Alphas even have to stress about? You guys are like.. top dogs.” He reached down and touched Noyas hair floof. His head was a bit heavy on his stomach, but the Touch felt good. He did feel a bit starved, Kageyama hadn’t really been open to Touch since Hinata asked him on a date, and with practice cancelled..  
“its not all sunshine and daisies” Noya said with a chuckle. “There’s class tiers even in Alphas. It mostly goes back to parentage. That’s why we all get moved to different schools. If you were born in a rich family, then you’re a higher class of Alpha. If you were born in poverty, then your pretty low in rank”  
“Rank?” Hinata piped up.  
“that’s the wrong word..” Noya paused, groaning as he thought. “There’s not numbers, but its like.. seniority.“  
“But what does that have to do with me asking Kageyama on a date?” Hinata whined.  
“Maybe he’s dealing with another Alpha” Noya suggested. “One with a higher seniority. It would probably frustrate him to have to listen to someone, and its not like Kageyamas one to vent to us. He’ll let it stew until he explodes.” He looked up at Hinata, rolling onto his stomach, but kept his head on Hinatas belly. “You asking him on a date would be a reversal of power, you taking the dominant role has him spooked about his seniority” Noya shrugged.  
“that’s dumb” Hinata pouted, “I mean I suggest things all the time, food, runs, extra practice.. he doesn’t seem to mind”  
“When Asahi suggests something now it still throws me off a bit. I mean society is trying to normalize the classes, so there’s an idea of equality, but.. instincts are instincts. Alphas are in charge, and its just.. it feels like common sense to us. Other challenging us.. like would you ever challenge Daichi on a decision?” he asked.  
Hinata shook his head furiously.  
“Exactly, that’s the response that we instinctively feel is to be expected. So when a Beta or Omega tries to tell us what to do.. it feels weird. But its easier within the pack. Asahi telling me to do something is different from some random Beta telling me to do something.” He sighed. “Omegas aren’t the only class with worries you know”  
“I guess” Hinata pouted. “doesn’t mean Kageyamas not a stupid jerk” he mumbled. Noya laughed and sat up. “hey, he’s your Alpha” he held his hand out for Hinata to use to stand up. “Speaking of, he hasn’t Marked you yet right?”  
Hinata took his hand and felt his neck, a small smile sliding onto his face. “not yet, he said that after we win nationals he will Mark me, so tis a goal for the both of us” he smiled. “Im half inclined to sneak into this room at night and just ‘fall’ into his mouth” he said. “im tired of heats, they take too much time out of volleyball”  
“You’d think he would be worried about the time your heats take you out of the gym” Noya said. “but just be careful. Id say to wait until after graduation, after an Omega is Marked, do you know what happens to them?”  
“Heats are much more manageable” he said quickly. He couldn’t wait. He had had 4 heats so far, and the sweating, vomiting and weeklong torture was driving him mad. He resented his parents, and Tsuki a bit more each time. They kept Kageyama away from him during the heats, when they knew he would be able to make things so much better. Its not like he wanted to get pregnant.. they would use condoms..  
“You also are protected from other Alphas” Noya said. Hinata gave him a blank stare. “your body rejects other Alphas, touch from another Alpha would make you sick” he said. “If Kageyama Marks you, I cant touch you” he said. “Not even in a match” he said slowly, waiting for it to sink in.  
Hinata looked at Noya for a long moment, trying to figure out why he was so focussed on this one aspect. Its not like any other Alphas were going to try and Mark him anyways, why did it matter if it made him sick, none of them touched him anyways.  
Noya sighed. “What if you collide with Daichi on the court, going after the ball. You wouldn’t be able to play after because you would be sick, you would be vomiting” he said, and watched as Hinatas eyes seemed to focus and his eyebrows furrowed. “What? Nooo” he Sid in disbelief. “It can’t work like that” he said. “That’s not possible. How would Omegas go outside?!”  
“Why do you think so many Omegas are stay at home parents?” Noya asked. “I’ve heard some Omegas can’t even touch their child if its an Alpha” he said.  
Hinatas face fell. “That’s so sad!” he frowned. “I don’t want that, I don’t want to not be able to be around my kids” he frowned, “id feel like a failure of a parent..” he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Just the idea of a child being untouchable got him emotional.  
“So just wait a bit when it comes to the Marking” Noya said and slid his arm around Hinatas shoulder. “don’t be in a rush, cause im not done hugging you” he pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him. He hadn’t meant to make Hinata upset, and he felt a bit bad. But it was better that he knew. Geez, were they teaching the Omegas anything in class?

After a moment Hinata pulled back and wiped his nose. “im gunna go home” he said. “Thanks for telling me..” he said.  
“Shoyo!” Noya grabbed his wrist. “Why don’t you get a collar? It protects your neck. I know your heats coming up soon” he gave a small sniff. “If you get a collar then its kinda impossible for an Alpha to properly bite you, and maybe you can Kageyama..” he touched the tips of his fingertips together.  
Hinatas eyes widened and he looked around suspiciously. “really? Do they work?” he asked. Noya shrugged. He had never used one, but he had seen commercials.  
“they should sell them at the store” he said. “It has a key, so you could give that to your parents, so they know your safe” he said. “Don’t you think it would be a nice date for Kageyama, to enjoy his mates body while in heat?” he asked, purring a bit. Noya was devoted to Asahi whole heartedly, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy some nice Omega AVs every now and then.  
Hinata bounced off home in a significantly happier mood than before. 

Two days later Hinata bounded back into practice with a nice matte black collar on his neck. It matched his Karasuno jersey, and covered just under half of his neck, making any full bite impossible. There wasn’t enough exposed space. His parents had agreed to is, and agreed to finally let Kageyama come over during his heat, and let the scent take them both. He was nervous and excited, he was afraid of pain, but he heard that it doesn’t hurt during your heat. He wanted to be overtaken by the instincts everyone else was drawn to!  
Kageyama looked at the color incredulously. “The hell is that?” he asked, tugging at it and choking Hinata in the process. The metal collar kept its shape, but didn’t impede Hinatas head movement. Kageyama tugged it in different directions. “a lock?”  
Hinata squirmed away and took a few deep breaths. “It’s a collar so I cant be Marked” he said. “not unless I say its okay. Noya told me about it” he smiled and moved close, whispering in his ear. “If im wearing this, mom said you can come over on Saturday” he bit his lip, waiting for Kageyama to clue in.  
“You start your heat on fri… oh” he gulped. “so Saturday huh” he brushed Hinatas hair back, purring. “ill be there” he leaned down and kissed him, not caring for the audience they had. He was kissing his mate all he wanted.  
Daichi walked in and clapped his hands once, drawing everyone in the gym to him. “Alright” he stood while the others sat in front of him. “Tsukis still out this week due to his heat, and Hinatas going to be out next week” he kept the Alphas updated on the Omegas. “So come Thursday, if anyone smells Hinata Phasing a bit early, tell me or Suga. We do not need a repeat of last month” he said. Hinata had gone into heat early last time, and it took Asahi sitting on Kageyama to keep him off him. Hinata shivered when he thought of Kageyamas expression in that moment. The pure lust and desire.. maybe he needed a collar for his lower area..  
“Hinata” Daichis voice startled the zoned out Hinata. “If you feel strange at all, dizzy or otherwise, you are to go home. I don’t want you to put yourself or the teammates at risk” he said. Hinata pouted. Saying it like that made him feel like he was in the way.. But he nodded. He heard from Yamaguchi that practice had to end after last months incident, the Alphas were too riled up.. This was partly why Hinata hated being an Omega. He didn’t get to play volleyball the way he wanted to now, he had rules and he had to consider how he would affect the team.. if he wasn’t completely careful he would hurt the others.. when he would be the one who would get bitten!  
When the team meeting was over, Kageyama stood up and grabbed a volleyball. “Let’s practice your spike. I want to see how your new gadget affects your speed” he said.  
Hinata pouted. “Its not massive or anything. Its not going to affect the swooshyness of my jump” he said but got into position. Noya called both of them before they started.  
“Let me join!” he said and they agreed.  
~~  
Hinata felt so hot, his vision was hazy. His heat had just started and was progressively getting worse. His vomit bucket was next to his bed, already half full. He lay on his side, then rolled to the other side, then lay on stomach and lifted his butt in the air, trying to get as much airflow as possible. He had already taken a bath this earlier, but he was drenched in sweat again already. He groaned with his face in the only pillow spared from his nest.  
Hinata felt conflicting urges. He wanted to be wrapped in every blanket in the world, but he wanted to be dissected, every part of him exposed to the wind for just some fucking relief from the heat! He fisted the sheets in his bed, letting out another groan of discomfort.  
He considered masturbating, considering this heat was brought on by that part of his body, but imagining Kageyama may make things worse. He was already covered in enough body fluids, he didn’t need semen to be added, not at this point yet. But he so badly wanted to here the males voice, if even for a second. He didn’t know what he wanted him to say, he just wanted him to open his mouth and speak to him.  
He reached for his water bottle, downing half of the lukewarm tap water in mere moments. He switched positions in bed to find his phone. It was somewhere among the pillows. He dialed Kageyamas number, his breath heavy as the phone rang.  
He felt the collar on his throat, cold against his hot hands. It was sticking to him a bit, the skin under it was itchy and sweaty. It was Friday night, and Kageyama was coming over in the morning. But he wanted to talk to him NOW! He wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to cry and complain and whine and he wanted Kageyama to hear him moan and pant and he wanted him to come over!  
The phone line clicked open, Kageyamas voice on the other end. “Moshi Moshi” he said, knowing it was Hinata. “How are you doing? Are you okay?” he sounded a bit worried. Why would Hinata call if everything was okay?  
“No its not okay!” the male whined. “Im hot and sweaty and I just had a bath too” he whimpered. “Tomorrow im going to be sweaty a lot, is that going to gross you out?” he asked. To himself he smelt horrible, he didn’t know how it smelt to an Alpha, if the sweat messed with the pheromones..  
Kageyama was silent on the other end, which made Hinata worried even more. He groaned, rolling over to try and get the cool side of the pillow, while also wrapping himself in a blanket. “Kageyaaaaama” he whined.  
“Hinata” the voice whispered on the phone. “id prefer it if you didn’t bathe again before I got there tomorrow” he whispered, embarrassed at his own request. It was a weird request wasn’t it?! But he wanted to bury his nose in Hinatas body and take him all in, absorbing Hinatas scent before he devoured him. He could picture the little body underneath him, and he wanted to run his nose over every inch, he wanted to bite and lick and grip and caress the curves and creases before him.  
“-yama!! Kageyama! Im gunna hang up!!” the voice moaned on the phone, shaking him from his daydream.  
“Sorry” he cleared his throat. “what did you say?”  
“I said..” pause. “I suu-suppose…I could” he said and rolled over again. “but don’t do anything weird” he said, biting his lip.

 

Kageyama on his bed, leaning against the wall. “How can I help you right now?” he asked, hearing the boy struggle. The shallow breathing and groans were carrying through the phone, making Kageyamas chest all hot. He wanted to hear more. 

“Do you need me to just talk? Or do you need some.. guidance?”  
Hinata was quiet for a moment, so Kageyama just started talking. “I was hoping that after this week we could practice the new spike again, where your eyes are open and you aim. I’ve rewatched a lot of the game footage, so I may be able to replicate it again in practice. Plus the scoop motion you do to change the direction of the ball is-“  
“no” Hinata breathed.  
“No to the prac-“  
“No” he breathed again, groaning a bit.  
Kageyama bit his lip and nodded. “Take your shirt off” he instructed. “Do you have headphones? Plug them into your phone to free up your hands” he said. “I don’t want to be on speakerphone.” Last thing he wanted was for Hinatas mom to walk in on him.. guiding..  
He could hear fumbling through the phone, and the line went dead for a moment. A second later the screen lit up with another call.  
Hinata explained “Sorry! I hit the end button by accident. My finger slipped”  
“You have the headphones in?” he asked, “Good. Now take your shirt off. Are you wearing underwear?” he felt embarrassed just asking.  
Hinata shook his head before giving a verbal no. “They get so messy so easily’ he whined. “im in my shorts”  
“Practice shorts?” Kageyama asked, adding that mental image to his mind.  
“Nooo, they’re just loose shorts” he said. “I can’t wear my school shorts now! Daichi would kill me, and so would Tsuki” he reached down to touch the light blue fabric. “they’re the only ones I have that I don’t wear outside. If I wore other shorts, then there’s a chance id smell like heat every time I wore them!” he reasoned, even though Kageyama hadn’t asked for more information.  
Kageyama just hummed. He would bring Hinata more shorts tomorrow, not that he would be wearing clothes at all that day, but for future times, he had to take care of his Omega, and providing clothing for him was part of that. When they were official mates, then Hinata would be his responsibility entirely.  
“Take your shorts off” he said, and waited for the completion. He dropped his voice low, almost to a whisper. He wanted Hinata to hang on his every word. He could tell from the whimpering sounds he was making that he was either extremely uncomfortable or extremely turned on, maybe both.  
“Tomorrow, im going to run my hands along your body, your left hand is my left hand. Your right hand is my right hand” he whispered and licked his lips. “First I’ll start by running my right thumb over your lips, parting the two gently. Then, id slide my hand into your hair, and keep it there while I kissed you” Kageyama touched his own lips, the images playing in his own head as well.  
“Wh-what next?” Hinata asked.  
“Id take your left nipple in my right hand, pinching it and watching it harden” he waited for the gasp on the other end. “and then id slide my hand down to your belly, rubbing your hips and kissing all the way down to that tiny little navel of yours” he smiled softly, remembering the little belly button. He teased Hinata about it when he first saw it. Hinata was changing, in the club room close to his heat. In a surprise moment of weakness Kageyama had pinned him against the floor and ran his hands all over his torso, purring at the soft dip in his belly. It was tiny and cute, just like Hinata. They had laid on the floor for a while, Kageyama teasing Hinata by poking his belly button. Apparently, his belly was ticklish. It was a moment of gooey weakness for the Alpha, that he only indulged in every once in a while when Hinata needed it. Volleyball was different from this, learning how to handle essentially two Hinatas was important.  
Hinata slid hid finger down to his belly button, his skin was super sensitive and hot. He gasped when his finger found the dip, it sent a shock up his spine.  
Hinata drove one hand into his hair, and he arched his back. He could see a tent in his shorts, and he was just getting hotter! Hearing Kageyamas voice in his ears drove him nuts, he wanted to hear it in person, he wanted to feel Kageyamas actual hands on his body, he wanted to touch him, to feel him, to touch that body as it rocked into him, driving his heat out of him and leaving him a mess on the bed. He wanted cry out Kageyamas name over and over, gripping his back, touching his skin as they heated up together!  
Hinatas groans turned into moans as the fantasies spurred in his mind, Kageyamas voice adding fuel to the fire. He felt so hazy, he couldn’t figure out what was his fantasy and what was real, his temperature skyrocketed and he was just breathing so heavily.  
Kageyama listened in. He tried getting Hinatas attention, but he was mumbling his name, and moaning, and so Kageyama just listened, rubbing his inner thigh to begin with. 

After a few minutes Kageyama tried getting Hinatas attention again, and was met with a hazy ‘yea’ and not much else. The boy was so out of it, it was adorable. Would he be this unresponsive though tomorrow? The idea of a weak Hinata made Kageyamas nostrils flare. Hinata never stopped bouncing everywhere, a tired Hinata was new, and slightly hot.  
Hinata, naked, weak with longing. Curled in bed, in need of his Alpha to make him feel better, in need of an infusion of energy~ he would spread his legs and weakly reach up for Kageyama, and with each thrust he would gain more strength, he would get louder and grip him tighter.  
Kageyama resisted touching himself. He wanted to hold back until tomorrow, he wanted to pump everything into Hinata, he wanted to fill him, he wanted to coat him inside and out.. but they had to use condoms. That part he despised. It was the opposite of what he wanted, of what the instincts told him to do! Could they raise a child now? Hell no. did he want to impregnate Hinata and watch his body swell with is child… kinda. it would affect his volleyball abilities, but there was part of him that wanted to see the boy all round and fat. It was the Alpha instincts, to create children with Omegas, to bite them, gather them, love them.  
Kageyama felt a surge of adrenaline just thinking about Hinata carrying his child. He technically didn’t have to be Marked to get pregnant. Kageyama growled with desire when he imagined Hinata pregnant again, a deep Mark on the back of his neck, a warning to every other Alpha to not fuck with this Omega. Any and all Alphas who tried to mess with him would be beaten within an inch of their life.  
“-yama” the voice piped up on the phone again. Kageyama was now standing up off the bed, phone still held to his ear. The hairs on his body were standing up and he had been growling for a moment, which had Hinata worried. “are you okay? Are you at home? Are you safe?!” Hinata barraged him with question, which were shoved off. “Im fine. Im just.. im looking forwards to tomorrow” he said and rubbed his forehead, pacing a bit. “Im going to go for a run, before I do something I regret” he said, waiting for Hinata to agree and he hung up.  
Kageyama growled and beat his fists against the door. “Dammit!” he groaned. He wanted t go to Hinata right now, before anyone else got him. He wanted to devour him in his bed. He wanted to hold him and sink into his body, Marking him inside and out. He paced for a few more minutes before he grabbed his shoes and went for a run. He needed to calm down before he lost control of himself and overtook Hinata tomorrow. He needed to pace himself, he needed to calm down!  
He ran for 2 hours, stopping every now and then for water. He kept wanting to turn to Hinatas house. Even now, he didn’t know exactly where he was but he knew how to get to Hinatas house. He could just.. feel it.  
When he got home he collapsed on the bed. He had to get up early and go to the store for water, condoms and shorts. He crawled under the covers and groaned, his eyes dropping as he succumbed to sleep.


	2. Come on Over

“he’s a small right?” Kageyama asked himself, looking at two different pairs of shorts. “Or is he extra small?” he stretched the waistbands of each to see how much space they would give him. They both seemed to be pretty much the same size.. maybe he should just go with small. If they were a bit big, that was fine, it would be roomy and easier to take off.

He grabbed four pairs of small shorts in varying colors, and headed to the pharmacy aisle. He wasn’t embarrassed to be buying condoms, but he sure as hell didn’t know which ones to get. Colored? Regular? Thin? Ribbed? They were all so fancy and unnecessary for an unwanted product. He didn’t want to use them, even touching them filled him with rage.

He tossed in two packs at random, and headed to the cash register. He picked up a case of water bottles and added them to the counter. He figured Hinata would need water. Tap water would be a nuisance, and cups would be a hazard, even if Hinata wasn’t in heat. He looked around while the cashier searched for the shorts tags and spotted some flowers. He asked the cashier to hold on a moment and rushed over and picked up a bouquet of yellow flowers, adding them to the queue. He handed the cashier the cash and took the bag, carrying the case of water out. He was close enough to Hinatas house that he could carry it. It would give him something to think about on his walk over.

It also made him walk slower. This was a stupid idea. He would have been at his house by now if he wasn’t carrying the water bottles. They were heavy and the plastic cut into Kageyamas fingers. He cursed each step. A few times a battle slipped out of the casing, with the plastic stretching with each step. Setting everything down and repacking the bottles took far too much time, so Kageyama left a few bottles when they fell.

Kageyama was 20 minutes late by the time he set the water on the doorstep and knocked on the door. He was breathing hard, tired and frustrated. He made things harder on himself, and now he just wanted to feel the soft body of Hinata underneath him. He looked up, and saw Hinatas bedroom window. There were volleyball curtains, of course. The room was dark, but he knew Hinata was in there. He never left his room during his heat, except to bathe. And Hinata said he wouldn’t bathe today. Kageyama took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He caught a whiff of Hinatas scent, mixed with the scent of him in heat. It was particularaly sweet, and brought a purr of anticipation form his lips. He licked his lips and knocked again, but halfway through the second knock the door cracked open, and the sweet scent blew out the door, knocking Kageyama back a few paces. Before Kageyama could regain his bearings the door closed again. Kageyama moved forwards and touched the doorknob. “Hinata?”

Hinata stood behind the door, trying to stay upright. His parents had left to give them privacy, so he had to open the door himself. His knees were weak as it was, and Kageyamas presence made it harder to stand. He was so hot, he had to lean on the door for support, and accidentally closed the door. He could hear Kageyama on the other side, calling his name. ‘he’s here’ He twisted the doorknob a bit, and felt the door push back against him just enough that Kageyamas head poked in and looked around.

Kageyama saw Hinata on the other side of the door, and he looked fucking delicious, leaning weakly on the door. He was in a loose, half sliding t-shirt and shorts, his legs exposed. His hair was a moppy mess, his face was red, his eyes hazy, his collarbone exposed. He looked beautiful and smelt even better. Kageyama was going to get drunk off the scent alone. He reached a hand in for Hinata to take. “Come on, up” he said, shivering at the heat of the hand now in his. He helped Hinata stand up so he could get the door open.

Once Kageyama was in the house, he slid a hand up to Hinatas cheeks, feeling the hot skin. Hinata was resting his body weight into the touch. He could tell Hinata was having a hard time standing. “hey there” he purred, and kissed him softly. It took all of his strength to not pin him down right here and now. He slid a hand up his neck, growling when he met the collar, the metal warm against his fingers.

Sliding his arms under Hinatas legs, Kageyama carried him to the couch. “Lie here a moment, let me grab my bags” he pecked his forehead, hot and wet with sweat. He smelled fucking delicious.

Once the water bottles were inside he grabbed the flowers and supplies. He felt a bit ridiculous with the flowers. He had hoped Hinata would be more coherent and would have been able to see the flowers, but it didn’t seem likely. He brought them over anyways, and sat on the floor in front of the couch. Hinatas eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy, one arm outstretched towards Kageyama.

“Shoyo” he said casually, and helped him sit up, and took one of the water bottles and pressed it to Hinatas cheek. It wasn’t cold by any means, but compared to Hinata, a hot frying pan would be colder.

Hinata jumped before letting out a moan and reaching for the bottle, pressing it harder against his skin. He rolled it to the other side of his face, his throat open as sounds of pleasure and relief poured out.

Kageyama smirked at his mate, and grabbed a couple more bottles, setting them on his thighs, and pressing one to his belly. The sounds that came out were near orgasmic, and the redheaded Chibi was on the brink of tears. The cool water felt so nice against his skin! He forgot it was Kageyama pressing them to him, he figured it was the Gods showing mercy on him.

When the bottles lost the cold factor and Hinata came out of his bliss-coma and opened his eyes, Kageyama was still there, watching his every move. He hadn’t moved from the spot. If he dared move he would have taken Hinata right then and there. He would have ravaged him.

“K-kage..” Hinata sat up a bit and smiled. Kageyamas face looked like he was in pain, and Hinata could only imagine what his own face looked like.

“I got flowers” Kageyama said, lifting the flowers to Hinatas hands. Their fingers touched and a jolt ran through Hinatas body. He took the flowers and sniffed them. “They’re beautiful” he said and opened one of the water bottles, sliding the stems in. “but.. which smells better” he asked a bit coyly, looking at his mate.

Kageyama clicked his tongue. “As if you have to ask” he said. “im barely holding on here, Baka” he stood up and squeezed Hinatas hand, leaving the flowers on the table. “I got you shorts” he said, and pulled the shorts from the bag, shoing them into Hinatas face. Yea it was his responsibility, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t embarrassing to show this caring side. Hinata would probably boast about this to Nishinoya or Suga next week. “You said you had only one, so I got you more” he looked down at the blue shorts the boy had on now, sweat stains along the trim. “they’re small. I wasn’t sure if you were small or extra small” he said and reached down to touch the shorts, the fabric soft on his fingertips.

Hinata looked through the shorts and smiled. “Whoa! They look so cool!” he giggled. “Alright, turn around” He said, and waited for Kageyamas scowling face to turn the other way. He slid his shorts off, he was still commando, the sound of fabric moving against skin caused Kageyama to stiffen in place. “Okay, look at me!” Hinata smiled, one of the new shorts secured to his body. He had one hip popped out, looking very sexy. “They’re perfect” he smiled and did a turn so Kageyama could see how they fit. “Do they look good?” he asked, looking over at his shoulder at the Alpha.

“They’d look better on the floor, to be honest” Kageyama said, gripping Hinatas hips and pulling him to his chest, kissing his shoulder. He cheek brushed against the collar and he growled a bit, but he moved up and kissed Hinatas jawline. “I didn’t buy them for you to wear today~” he slid his hands down his torso, hooking onto the waistband to drag them down. He wanted to strip him and take him NOW.

Hinatas face shot red and he grabbed Kageyamas hands, stopping them. “d-did you bring..”

“Condoms? Check” Kageyama kicked the bag, and resumed stripping, tugging Hinatas shirt off and tossing it onto the couch.  

“lets go upstairs f-first” Hinata said and turned so he was facing Kageyama, his face red. “I want you to take me upstairs” he tried to appease the Alpha. His stomach was churning, he hoped it was excitement, but it didn’t feel like excitement.

Hinata felt uncomfortable out of his nest in general, he didn’t even want to consider being intimate outside of his nest. It was an Omega thing, and he wasn’t sure where it came from, but when he thought about doing it somewhere else he felt his chest tighten, and not in a good way. Apparently after Marking that feeling lessens considerably, but until then he felt panicked. “C-come on” he struggled in Kageyamas grip. “upstairs”

Kageyama smirked and held him in place. The struggle, if anything, was inciting more of Kageyamas Alpha instincts, telling him to overpower the Omegas choice and go with his own. “What if I wanted to have you down here first?” he asked, sliding his hands down Hinatas side, gripping his hip. “what if I want you spread out on the couch first” he licked the available skin on Hinatas neck. “It looks so comfy and I don’t think I can make it upstairs” he teased.

Hinata struggled to free himself from Kageyamas grasp. His stomach was seriously churning right now, and his heart was pounding. He felt like he did just lost a game. “upstairs” he said. “It has to be upstairs” he backed up until his back hit the wall.

Kageyama frowned, annoyed at first. When he saw the look in Hinatas eyes he knew the Omega wasn’t playing at being hard to get. Something was off. “okay then, upstairs” he said and walked to Hinata, touching his arms. “is there a specific reason?” the boy was a bit pale, a complete color switch from a moment ago. Was this a transition in the heat? “Are you okay?” he asked. He was genuinely concerned. Hinatas breathing was heavy and he slid down to sit on the floor. He lay his head back, and closed his eyes. “a bucket” he groaned.

Kageyama looked at Hinata for a moment before standing up. “Ill just take you to the bathroom” he said and heaved the boy into his arms. He was still burning to the touch, but it was more like a fever than the sexual heat from before. Kageyama wasn’t even distracted by the smell anymore. He was more concerned than anything.

He set Hinata down on the floor and lifted the toilet lid. “Im going to get a towel” he said and left the room, returning a moment later to find Hinata with his head in the bowl. Kageyama rolled the towel and slid it under Hinatas knees, and used the other towel to wipe his face. Tears streamed down the little ones face as his body rejected everything in his belly, which at this point wasn’t much.

Hinata whined whenever Kageyama lifted his face to wipe it. He didn’t want Kageyama to see this part of the heat. He was supposed to be sexy and lewd and not… gross like this, with vomit and drool all over his face, tears making his eyes puffy. He never wanted Kageyama to see this. He tried hiding his face, and even sent Kageyama for water, but the water didn’t even stay down for long.

After 10 minutes Hinata felt safe enough to move and lay next to the toilet. His skin pressed against the cold tile floor underneath him. Kageyama reached over and rubbed his calf. “Think you can get some water down now?” he offered, bit Hinata shook his head and sniffled. He was so angry at his body for doing this to him today. He was finally going to give it what it wants and it goes and does this?!

“You don’t have to stay” he groaned, taking the towel and covering his face. He would rather Kageyama left now. He knew Kageyama was pushing himself to be here, and to be soft and caring like this. This wasn’t Kageyama normally.  He heard Kageyama stand up and leave the room. After a moment Hinata let out a sniffle, and curled into himself. It was good that Kageyama wasn’t going to see him like his. This was weak, and the Alpha hated weak things. Omegas were only good when their legs were spread.. not when they were vomiting.

Hinata didn’t know when he would get up, or when his parents would get home. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but h figured he would down a water bottle and take some vitamins to at least have something. He angled himself so that the floor was cooling down most of his body. He would have to move eventually to get new tiles pressed against him, but he didn’t feel like moving.

It had been a long time that Kageyama had been courting him, The other would flip between his harsh Volleyball training persona, to sometimes being sweet. The Alpha had such a pretty laugh, and such soft lips, and he knew that just being around him was hard for Kageyama. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t love those times. He loved the dark haired tsundere, who brought him flowers, and shorts, and water and love. He wanted to reciprocate, he wanted to be with Kageyama.. but his body betrayed him, and now he didn’t want to move. If as an Omega he cant even be with his Alpha, he was useless.

Hinata was spiralling into his self loathing, and didn’t hear the footsteps enter the room. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his calf, and sniffled his nose to try and stop the tears. The towel was pulled off his face, and used to wipe away the residual tears. “Did you really think I would leave?” Kageyama smirked and leaned down, picking him up for the third time that day.

The two entered Hinatas bedroom, and Hinata noticed the flowers on the bedside table. Kageyama laid him on the bed, in his nest, and wrapped him in three thick, soft blankets. “Tight enough?” he asked and Hinata nodded.

Hinata was beyond confused. What was going on? Why didn’t Kageyama leave?

Kageyama crawled into Hinatas bed with him, and sat behind him, hugging the burrito boy to his chest. “listen, Baka” he nuzzled his neck, getting a full noseful of his scent. “im not going to leave when you’re in pain, Im not going to abandon you on the bathroom floor, so don’t every tell me to leave again” he growled for a second. “you are my mate. Id mark you right now if it weren’t for this collar” he tugged at the annoying metal. “I will see you on your worst days and on your best days, I will be with you always, holding your hair, wiping your face, feeding you medicine.” He kissed his jawline. “im not just here to have sex with you, although~” he purred.

Hinata didn’t know what to say, so his eyes watered again. He wasn’t even upset, Kageyama was being so nice to him which was weird! He just felt emotional and tired from vomiting. He wanted to sleep, but he wanted to keep listening to Kageyama..

“Do you feel better?” the Alpha asked. “Wrapped up, in your nest?” he ran his fingers through the Omegas hair. Clearly it hadn’t been brushed in a few days as his hand was met with a number of tangles.

Hinata nodded before wincing at the tugs. That huuuuurt!! “I… we can’t do it outside of the nest” he said. “its an-“

“An Omega thing?” Kageyama finished. “I figured. I googled it when you were puking” he squeezed him. “Omegas feel the safest during their heat when in their nest” he recited the google result. “so, until I mark you, the nest is your safe space, that gives you a bit of control on who and when you are impregnated by” he purred. “Its not impossible outside of the nest, but some Omegas have adverse reactions, like vomiting” he ended softly. “So, this is all my fault. Me and my Alpha ego.” He admitted his own fault, which surprised Hinata, in a good way of course. “Im sorry, I didn’t know any of this beforehand” he inhaled.

“I didn’t either” Hinata mumbled. “I just.. I felt so panicked, I felt like my chest was going to collapse and explode at the same time. I didn’t know the reasoning though. I just thought I was being silly..” he frowned, and nuzzled into Kageyamas body. he felt so warm in his blankets, and in Kageyamas arms. He wanted to nap.. but he didn’t want to leave Kageyama.. he wanted to have their whole day.. he felt so weak though.. and his eyes were drifting… closed…

 

“Tobio~” Hinata gasped, arching his back against the bed. The Alpha was between his legs, kissing his inner thighs and tugging at the soft fabric still loosely shielding him. Hinata felt a surge of heat radiate through his body, drawing another moan from his lips.

He had woken up a few minutes ago, to the feeling of Kageyama peppering his collarbone with kiss marks. There was no way the team wouldn’t know what he had been up to after this. It was a swift transition to the original goal of the night, with Hinatas heat still in effect. Now that they were in the Nest, Hinata was in top condition, and he wanted to show Kageyama just how much he loved him.

The initiator was Hinata, Kageyama had been a bit hesitant if Hinata was healthy enough, but after light pressure, even he couldn’t resist the heat radiating from the small body. Hinata unwrapped himself from the blankets and nuzzled Kageyama, kissing up his neck and nuzzling his scent glands. “Tobio~” he moaned into his ear.

Seconds later he was on his back, still shirtless, Kageyama towering over him, his hands on either side of Hinatas head. Hinata turned his head and kissed one of his arms, keeping eye contact. Kageyamas nostrils flared, and he let out a small growl of wanting. This little vixen was teasing him, and he wasn’t going to hold back.

Kageyamas face was scary, it was hard and he looked like he was going to just destroy whatever was put in front of him, and Hinata couldn’t find it hotter. The heat surged from his lower belly again, his cheeks blossoming with red. “Tobio~” he purred, spreading his legs for the Alpha.

Wasting no time, Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata, biting his lip. One hand slid down Hinatas belly, roughly pressing into the need in his shorts. It felt nice in his palm, and he purred. He wanted to make Hinata his, in every sense of the word. He wanted to Mark him, he wanted to claim this body as HIS.

Hinatas scent filled the room, and Kageyama took a deep breath, smirking down at the boy. Without speaking he moved down the bed, nipping Hinatas skin as he worked his way down. He reached his thighs and spread them open, running his tongue along the sensitive skin crease. He smirked at the strangled gasp that left Hinatas throat and proceeded to nip and lick the area. The pale skin reddened as he teased it, and he could feel Hinatas body shaking under him.

Hinatas hand slid down into Kageyamas hair, gripping the strands as his body was teased. His legs started to close around Kageyamas head, the sensitive skin firing shocks throughout his body. He bit his lip to avoid making a sound, but he couldn’t hold back for long, its as if the built-up sensations were trying to escape.

Kageyama smirked at the boy, and held his thighs to the bed. “keep them open~” he purred and slid his thumb through the leg hole of his shorts, running it up Hinatas shaft. Hinata jolted, and Kageyama purred.

“Tobio~” Hinata whimpered, looking down at him. “pleeease~ I can’t take it anymore!” his face was red and he looked like he was on the brink of tears. Tobio leaned up and kissed Hinatas belly, nipping the skin under his belly button, watching a small mark form. He had left multiples of these marks all along his body, claiming him as his. They weren’t permanent by any stretch of the mind, but they would stay for at least a month. He wanted Hinata to know who he belonged to, even if the collar was in the damn way.

“how badly do you want it?” he asked the Omega, who was squirming on the bed under the grip of his Alpha, the pained look on his face was such a turn on. He watched the boy lick his lips, and arch his back. The way he called his name, the way his hand stretched out for him, it was all such a god damn turn on. Everything this kid did made him want to ravage him all the more!

Kageyama took a deep, long breath, hummed as he watched Hinata under him. He was stroking the Omega, his shorts already discarded. When were they discarded? Who cares. The sight before him was perfect. The messy hair splayed against the pillow, the trail of drool sliding from Hinatas mouth as he came for the first time. Kageyamas head was filled with his heartbeat, pounding, screaming, his line of sight narrowed to just include Hinata, just his body, just his neck.

While the Omega was panting, recovering from his first mid-heat orgasm, Kageyama descended on the soft flesh, feeling the penetration of the skin, the blood that followed, and… the metal. The taste was off-putting, and Kageyama pulled back immediately, holding his tongue out like he had tasted something terrible, and he had. It was disgusting.

Hinata was in shock, unable to move. He felt teeth, was he marked? He demanded an answer, but Kageyama didn’t respond. He was focussed on the Mark, or.. half mark. It wasn’t complete so it wasn’t effective. It would heal soon enough. If it was a real mark, if he had gotten a mouthful of that sweet skin, the Omega would be his. He would indulge in this every night. He would caress this body, kiss those lips, plunge into this soft place every opportunity he had.

Lifting Hinatas hips he closed his lips around his cock, the jolt of the body spurring him on. It was hard in his mouth, and it smelled just like Hinata. It smelled perfect. Sliding up he felt the tip pop form his lips and fall towards Hinatas belly. He moved downwards, pulling his hips to his chest, almost flipping Hinata over. He nipped the round perky globes in front of him, before burying his face between them.  His tongue quickly found the source of the heat, the soft pucker, hot to the touch.

It was hard for Hinata to object to what was being done to him, because every ministration made his body shudder and submit. This was what he wanted, the was what he needed. He wanted it to be Kageyama. Each touch felt so perfect, searing the moment into his skin. His head was full of Kageyama, and his body throbbed. His ass, his crotch, his nipples, his… neck. He reached up and felt his neck, there was some blood, but he wasn’t bleeding. He had been bitten. Was he Marked? Was Kageyama his forever now?

Hinata reached up to hug Kageyama, but soon he was nearly upside down, held in place by his Alpha. He gasped when he felt the tongue along his most sensitive area. He gripped the sheets under him and felt the air in the room become thicker, and the heat even stronger. He called out for his Alpha, reaching out for the male to hold him and grip him and take him!

The scent became thicker, and Kageyama let out a low growl, deep in his throat. He rolled Hinata onto his side, and ran his hand over the soft skin on his outer thighs. “Oh fuck” he moaned to himself, and slid down his own shorts, exposing himself. He was so fucking hard. He wanted to plunge right into him. He wanted to spread him open and take all of him.

“Tobio” Hinata wheezed, his eyes half closed and a smile covering his face. His hand reached up to touch the half-Mark on his neck. “My Tobio” he smiled softly, and bit his lip.

Kageyama reached over and touched the Mark, smirking. “You’re mine” he growled, and lifted his top leg, exposing his whole undercarriage. Kageyama leaned forwards, pressing his tip to Hinatas pucker. He felt the muscle give way easily, and in one fell swoop his hips collided with Hinatas soft flesh.

Hinata gasped and gripped the sheets under him, but Kageyama didn’t give him any time to breath. Immediately he was thrusting into him again, his body slapping against Hinatas over and over. He pulled out, and rolled Hinata onto his back, before lifting his hips and pushing back into him, driving the air from Hinatas chest and. He felt the Omegas arms wrap around his neck, jolting at every thrust.

Hinata came first, for the second time. He cried out as his body shuddered, tightening around Kageyama. He pulled Kageyama to his chest, and almost cried tears of relief. He felt so good, he felt warm and safe and sexy. He looked up at Kageyama, still thrusting into him. His face was contorted in pleasure and possession. Hinata could feel him staking his claim on every crease of his body. Only when it was too late did Hinata remember their mistake.

“No! No! Stop!” he pushed against Kageyamas chest, wanting him to pull out. Kageyama didn’t answer him, he was pushing into him harder and deeper, bruising his thighs. Hinata could feel him swelling, and tried again to push him off.

Kageyama was too far gone, he gripped Hinata as he gave his final thrust, filling him with everything he had pent up, his body emptying itself into Hinata, into the deep hole he carved in Hinatas body. He gripped him to his chest, wanting to sink his teeth into that soft flesh once again, to solidify the claim on his body.

Hinata gasped at the sensation of being filled. It felt so good, instinctually he felt fulfilled, he was so happy. He wanted to keep everything inside him, he wanted Kageyama to fall asleep inside him, he wanted to stay like this, this exact position as long as he could, but he had a sense of dread deep in his stomach. “we didn’t use a condom” he whispered, before he was overcome with exhaustion and passed out.


	3. Sometimes you just Cant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no updates for months and 2 in 1 day! *sniff* is that motivation i smell? naw, just a backup of chapters. 
> 
> also the OC characters are being kinda introduced in this chapter, so let me know what you think of them!

Hinata lay there, watching Kageyama sleep. He looked so content with himself. He was smiling, maybe even smirking in his sleep. Occasionally he would mumble something, but Hinata couldn’t figure out what he was saying. It was probably about volleyball. He had been awake for just over a half hour, and it was still light outside. The Alpha was still naked, with only his lower half covered by a blanket. He seemed to almost glow with pride. Hinata didn’t know if Alphas felt something after sex, and was this Kageyamas first time? ‘I guess im not a virgin anymore’ Hinata smirked to himself. Virginity.. he had heard of Omegas being forced into their first time, either by their parents, their mates, or by out of control Alphas. It wasn’t uncommon for an Omega to be ‘stolen’ by an Alpha. Hinata was lucky to have Kageyama, and he was lucky his pack was so understanding and protective of him.  

Hinata reached over and touched Kageyamas skin, pressing his palm on his chest, and moving it down to his stomach. Kageyama purred but he didn’t wake. His skin was very warm against Hinatas, which felt weird. Hinata was used to being the one who was hot, and clinging to others for their cool body temperature. His heat was satiated for the moment, but it would build back up over the next day. By morning he would be praying for relief once again, and Kageyama might not be here to help. It would be nice if Kageyama would be able to come over more often, if even just to hold him. Most times either his mom had to rub his back for a while each night or Hinata became Touch starved by the end of his heat, and having your mother touch you while your begging to be fucked isn’t exactly the most positive bonding moment. And Hinata hated feeling Touch starved, it made him feel cold and depressed.

Hinatas hand slid from Kageyamas skin to his own belly. After earlier, would it start growing now? Would he carry a child now, Kageyamas child? They had been caught up in the moment, and forgone the protection they needed. With Kageyama being an Alpha and Hinata being in heat.. the chances of him conceiving was… really high. Math in school didn’t stick to Hinata well, but in all likely there was now a Kagehina baby growing inside him. And he should be happy, right?

Rolling over so he was facing away from his mate, Hinata curled his legs to his chest. One hand still pressed to his belly, feeling for any changes. Would he be able to tell? Would his heat continue? He felt so clear headed right now, was that a sign? He didn’t feel any immediate changes; his belly wasn’t stiff or protruding. He didn’t feel any cramping…. But he wasn’t even sure if that was what he had to look for. He had no idea what to feel right now, but it shouldn’t be guilt.

He felt so guilty. He was guilty for not wanting this baby, not right now. He didn’t want to be pregnant, not if it meant he couldn’t play volleyball. He loved his team, his pack. He wanted to play with them and face off against Nekoma again. He wanted to show Kenma his new spike, he wanted to go toe to toe with Inuoka again! He couldn’t be pregnant! How could he be so stupid!

Clutching his stomach, Hinata let out a small involuntary sob. He hadn’t realized how upset he was, and winced when a salty tear slid across his face. He sat up, and looked over at Kageyama, who was still peacefully sleeping. Hinata let out a sad laugh. The Alpha could afford to sleep peacefully. His whole life wasn’t balancing on a few cells. His life would continue whether or not this child existed.

Feeling the collar, Hinata stood up and walked to the bathroom. His life wasn’t over if he was pregnant, he could have the kid and still finish school. Surely his parents would help out and the Pack, but while he was pregnant, he wouldn’t be able to play.. and he was a terrible person for even considering that! How could he compare a child, to playing volleyball? It should be no contest, but it wasn’t.

Leaning against the wall, Hinata pushed his hair back, and looked in the mirror. Upon seeing himself he grimaced. He looked a mess. His face was covered in drool, he had dried blood down his neck. He touched the Mark, it wasn’t complete, but it hurt. It might scar, but it wouldn’t Bond the two of them. There weren’t enough contact points. It looks like the collar did its job at least. Kageyama definitely had gone for it. Turning around Hinata looked into the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Tear tracks were making their way down his face as he looked at his body. He was covered in bruises and right red nip marks. He hadn’t thought Kageyama had been rough with him, but his body was telling a different tale.

His calves had hand print bruises, and various other bruises up to his outer thigh. His inner thighs were black. Red bite marks covered the top to his left thigh, making it hard to even stand up straight. They were so sensitive, and they would take a while to heal. They stuck out, bright red against his pale skin, or even the dark bruise they topped. Other than the pain the nips were harmless. Marks from Alphas took so long to heal, something about properties in their saliva.. Hinata didn’t know. But they hurt, and they would for a while.

Hinata covered his mouth to stifle any sound that came from his mouth as he looked over the damage. His body did not look okay. He did not look okay. He did not look like a person who had just been with his mate. He looked like he had just taken a beating, and what made it worse was that he had consented to this. He had asked, he had begged for this. Each of these bruises had been asked for. He wanted Kageyama to do these things to him. He could remember the fevered sensation of each of these bites, the shiver they sent up his spine, the warmth that blossomed from each one, until they overtook his willpower. Now each one hurt just to touch. It scared him, how differently things felt without the haze of a Heat. Would he be in love with these marks in a few hours?

Hinata reached up hesitantly to touch the bite mark on his neck but jumped when the doornob jostled. “Hinata?” the door cracked open slowly. Hinata quickly pushed the door closed, locking it. He didn’t want Kageyama to see him, not like this, not crying, not.. looking like this.

The door slam threw Kageyama off. He woke up to an empty bed, and now a door slammed in his face?! “What the hell” he growled, trying to shoulder the door open. The door didn’t budge the first time, so he tried again. This was not the way Hinata should be acting after earlier.

Hinata backed away from the door, clamping both of his hands over his mouth. If he didn’t he would reveal he was crying, and that would just piss off Kageyama. He wanted to tell him to stop, to leave him alone, to go home, but he couldn’t even speak. He tried breathing through his nose, but it was only making him lightheaded. He backed up until he was pressed against the other wall, each thump on the door making his heart stop. He lost control of his breathing and gasped for air, a half sob escaping as he slid to the ground, the cold tile chilling his bare skin.

Just as Kageyama heard the doorframe crack he heard the boy inside, and something didn’t sound right. He stopped, and tried the handle again, still locked. “Shoyo?” he called softly, pushing his hand into his hair. He looked at the doorframe. What the hell did he do? Breaking down a door? He needed to calm down. He walked back to the bed and paced for a moment before he grabbed a water bottle for himself and one for Hinata.

“I have water. Open up. I wont try and come in” he said and waited for a moment. Silence. “unlock the door, I wont come in” he tried again. The door lock clicked and opened just enough for the bottle to slide in before closing again. Kageyama sighed.

Hinata sat with his back against the door, and opened the water bottle, downing it in a few gulps. His throat was so dry. He opened the door and slid the empty bottle out. A second bottle was by the door opening, and he brought that inside.

He wiped his nose with toilet paper and blew his nose quietly. He didn’t want to reveal he had been crying. He wasn’t weak, and he didn’t want Kageyama to know how awful he was for how he felt about the child. How could he tell the father of his child that he didn’t want it because he wanted to play volleyball? How would he even tell Kageyama about the child?! Hinata touched his bare belly. If something was here, what would he tell his parents? Or the Pack? Would they kick him out of the Pack if he couldn’t play on the team? Would he be kicked out of his Pack?! Hinatas eyes widened and he felt his body run cold. He didn’t want to be kicked out of the Pack! Everyone there meant so much to him! They were his family! They were his everything.. if he didn’t have Suga and Daichi and Noya and.. even Tsuki.. then Hinata would feel completely alone, even with Kageyama and their child at his side. Without a pack he would feel… secluded.. Being tossed to the side, when he finally found a great Pack.. it was a nightmare.

Hinata felt a surge of anxiety, something foreign to him up until now. He felt his chest tighten, he couldn’t breath, his vision was becoming black around the edges. He was losing it. He couldn’t hide that he was crying anymore. At the thought of losing his Pack he began hyperventilating, coughing and sobbing. He felt like vomiting. He felt his world spinning. Everything was changing, everything was closing in on him. He clutched at his chest, trying to get some air into his lungs, but he couldn’t catch a steady breath in between sobs. His family, his Pack, his Mate, he was letting all of them down, they would all hate him!

The next thing he felt was cold on his back. Something really cold. It was freezing! He tried moving away but he was held in place by something.

Kageyama had heard the Omega, and called him to see if he was okay. When he didn’t answer he pushed the door open. If he was just crying, then he would have left him to his space until he wanted to come out, but the coughing and erratic breathing, that was dangerous, and Kageyama was interfering before he could stop himself. Hinata didn’t even see him. He found him with unfocused eyes, hyperventilating, leaning on the door with his knees to his chest. Kageyama figured he was having a panic attack, and brought him into the shower to calm him down. It seemed to work, as Hinata was starting to move to get out of the frigid water.

Hinata was back in the outside world. His vison cleared and his breathing slowed. He was shivering from the water, but he was aware at least. Kageyama held the two of them under the cold water for a few more seconds before shutting the water off. “Are you okay?” he asked, looking at the boy in his arms. He was shivering and clutching the Alphas chest. Between the leaving bed and slamming the door and now this panic attack, Kageyama would have been stupid to not notice something was up.

Hinata didn’t say anything at first. He bit his lip and looked up at Kageyama, before looking back down. “i-i…” he paused. He couldn’t tell him like this, not right now, Hinata couldn’t even figure out how to even say it yet. What words did he even use?

“I need some time to think” he said, not making eye contact. How could he say it! How could he when he didn’t even know for sure. It would be another month until he knew for sure, or could even take a test so why stress Kageyama out until then? “I just. I saw my body and all the bruises and it spooked me is all” he said, hoping Kageyama accepted that explanation. “I didn’t like.. I was so surprised by what I saw” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the most important information right now..

Kageyama kept his arms wrapped around Hinatas body, and looked over the available skin, “Your lips are a bit swollen from all of our kissing” he said. “and your neck-oh shit” he let out a chuckle of embarrassment. “I bit you” he touched the mark, pulling his finger back when Hinata winced. “it didn’t take though, there’s not enough contact” he frowned a bit. “does it hurt?”

Hinata nodded. “When I touch it yea” he said. “They all hurt..”

“All?”

“All the little nips. They’re so red, and they hurt. I don’t know how im going to practice with them” he said, pushing against Kageyama to lean back and show the marks he was talking about. They trailed down his torso, with more towards his lower stomach.

They looked like a constellation of stars, red contrasted against a milky white sky. Kageyama thought the marks were beautiful, staking his claim on that body. He felt pride swell up in his chest at the sight, and Hinata didn’t feel the same thing? He was marked by his Alpha, and he was complaining?

Kageyama leaned down and touched one, making Hinata jump. “Sorry” he grumbled, before leaning down and licking one of the marks on his chest. Maybe licking it would help with the pain? Or at least help them heal faster? Hinata didn’t jump that time. “Did that feel better?” he asked, but Hinata covered Kageyamas mouth.

“don’t do that! I told you they hurt!” he said and wiped his eyes. It hurt a fucking lot!

Kageyama sighed and moved Hinatas hand. “Im sorry” he said. “I thought it would help. Im new to this ya know” he stood up, helping Hinata stand and pulling him to his chest again. “they look super sexy though, your body, marked with my bites, I can’t help but be happy” he said. Knowing they made him happy should make Hinata appreciate them more. “I gave them to you and only you. Because you are special” he pushed Hinatas hair back and kissed his forehead and his lips. “Do you need to go back to your nest?” he asked. So far, they were standing in a wet shower, naked.

“I-I want to shower first.. with hot water” Hinata said, and tried to escape Kageyamas arms again, but Kageyama held on.

“Then we shower together” he smiled. “Ill wash your back, and you can wash mine” he offered. It was only the logical thing to do next, and after the shower they can pick up where they left off, right back in bed, indulging in one another.

Hinata hesitated and bit his lip. “C-can I start alone?” he asked. “J-just 5 minutes” he could feel the remains from earlier sloshing around inside him, searching for an exit. It would be embarrassing if Kageyama saw it..

Kageyama shook his head and turned on the hot water. He stepped back to let Hinata stand in the water first. Hinata was not looking forwards to the joint shower. He pulled away from Kageyamas touch a bit and reached for the shampoo. He felt Kageyamas hand touch his hip, and he snapped up quickly, moving away from the hand.

“N-no ecchi things in the shower” he stammered. He felt awkward even saying that, especially after earlier. The things he said earlier, made his face heat up. Being in Heat made him very loose with his tongue apparently, and even remembering it made it hard to meet Kageyamas gaze. He felt so self conscious right now, but was that because of the possible baby? Or was it because his heat wasn’t burning right now? Would Kageyama think that he wanted to have sex all the time now?

Only during his heat did Hinata feel any urges like that. The other days he felt fine, he didn’t feel like he needed to have sex. Sometimes he forgot sex was even a thing. It wasn’t a focus in his life right now, volleyball was..

“O-only when I say its okay, okay?” Hinata asked, not sure if Kageyama would even comply. He could very well say no and screw him right here in the shower again. His body would allow it, it was just Hinata who didn’t want to. Hinatas eyes searched all of Kageyamas, looking for a hint to his reaction, but he wasn’t giving anything away. When his hand reached out to cup Hinatas cheek Hinata flinched a little, but the touch was soft.

“Okay” Kageyama said and kissed his forehead. “I wont force you” he said and smirked. “You’re open enough when you really want it” he purred, and grabbed the shampoo, pouring it on Hinatas head. The boy was still more quiet than Kageyama would have liked “Calm down, relax. Your so stiff, like a scared dog” he teased him, and rubbed his back. “Take a deep breath or your gunna throw up like before a big match”

Hinata took a deep breath and let it out like he was told, and he felt a bit better. He was still focussed on the foreign things in his body, but he managed a small smile. Having his head scrubbed like this felt good too, it sent shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes and hummed as the hot water washed away the soap. The heat felt good, the heat of the shower felt good.

The shower was uneventful, much to Hinatas relief. He hadn’t leaked anything or given away the possible baby. Throughout the shower he had been able to calm down a bit. Kageyama had kept constant Touch with Hinata, rubbing his back, washing his hair, he even gently wiped the blood from his neck. That went along way towards calming him down. A few times Hinata caught himself touching Kageyama, just for the sake of feeling his skin. Kageyama didn’t stop him, he was rather accommodating. He was definitely handling him with kid gloves, but he didn’t really mind it. If it was on the court and Kageyama was being this nice, Hinata would yell at him or call him a weenie, but now, it felt really intimate, without being inherently sexual. Hinata really liked this.

Kageyama wrapped Hinata in a towel and dried his hair, ruffling it into the orange mess it usually is. It  tickled. He grabbed the brush and carefully worked a few of the bigger knots out. A few times the brush snagged and Hinata winced.

Afterwards the two proceeded back to Hinatas bed, and just kinda.. lay there.

“What now” Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama. They were both in shorts and a t-shirt, well rested, low libidos. “wanna watch game footage?”

Kageyama let out a laugh and sat up. “Yea” he reached down for a water bottle, moving the plastic bag out of the way. Kageyama lifted the bag onto the bed and looked at its contents. There was still 3 of the 4 pairs of shorts, and the two boxes of condoms, unopened. Why he got two he had no idea, so far they had only done it once.

Hinata had hopped off the bed and over to the tv, popping in the game footage from Nekomas match last week. Kenma had sent it to him, and he had only watched it 3 times so far. He rewound it to the beginning and turned to grab pillows from the bed to sit on. He wasn’t sure about Kageyama, but his butt was still sore. He contemplated over which pillows he could slide from the nest.

“Shoyo” Kageyamas voice sounded cheery, almost excited. Hinata looked over at the Alpha and felt his stomach drop. Kageyama had the unopened boxes in his hand.. did that mean.. he knew?

“96%” Kageyama muttered. “Shoyo im sorry” he said, but he didn’t look sorry. Before Kageyama could hide it, Hinata saw the smile that covered his face. Kageyama was happy about this?!

Kageyama stood up, and walked to Hinata, crouching to be face level with his belly. “can you tell yet?” he asked, lifting the t-shirt and touching the soft skin. It was still as smooth and flat as before, with red nips all over the skin.

Hinata took a step back, pulling the t-shirt down to cover his belly. “no, I can’t” he said. “it might not even be…” he paused. “96%?” Kageyama had said that a moment ago, was that the chance that he conceived? Then it was all but confirmed. He felt his belly and looked over at Kageyama who had stood up. “I wont know until I take a test, or if my next heat doesn’t come” he looked up at him. He was still smiling like an idiot. “im glad your so happy about this” he said with frown. Kageyama kept trying to touch him, and he kept backing away until his back was pressed against the wall. Kageyama moved with him, and pressed his lips to Hinatas as he touched his belly. “you’re carrying my child” he purred. “Aren’t you happy?”

Hinata looked up at him, his face scrunched. Did Kageyama not realize what this meant?! Hinata felt his eyes sting. Kageyama wasn’t helping at all! How could he tell Kageyama he wasn’t happy! The Alpha was wearing this stupidly happy grin, it just multiplied the guilt in Hinata. He shook his head, covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to cry again. He was the worst kind of person, and now Kageyama was going to find out.

“you’re not happy?” Kageyama asked, confused. How could he not be happy? “if its about your parents.. ill talk to them. Ill take responsibility, im not going to leave you to do this on your own” he said, but Hinata shook his head again. “I can’t help you if you don’t speak!” Kageyama growled. “If your worried about people thinking things because you aren’t Marked, then take off the collar and ill do it.” he touched the collar. “this baby is a good thing” he brushed Hinatas hair back, and wiped his eyes. He should have allayed all of Hinatas fears at this point, so he should be happy.

The guilt mixed with anger inside Hinata. Kageyama didn’t understand at all. He didn’t understand what this meant, what had to change, what he wanted or didn’t want.

“I can’t…” he moved his hand away from his mouth and wiped his eyes. “I can’t play volleyball if im pregnant” he said, his voice cracking as he looked away. “I can’t play volleyball if im Marked. I can’t play with you or Noya or Tanaka anymore and I don’t want that! I don’t want to not be part of everyone anymore” he slid down the wall, pressing his clenched fists to his temples. “I don’t want to not be able to play anymore! I want to jump and run and fall and spike and cheer. I don’t want to be pregnant right now, not when I just found everyone, I don’t want to leave the pack or be secluded to my room anymore!” his chest heaved as he yelled, he felt like he was losing it and making Kageyama hate him. He was so selfish. “im sorry” he sniffled.

Kageyama didn’t crouch down to comfort Hinata. He didn’t try and calm the little Omega. He didn’t even try and refute what he said. Kageyama stood and looked at Hinata for what felt like hours, before leaving the room.

Hinata wasn’t sure what he wanted Kageyama to do, but it wasn’t leave! He didn’t want the male to just take off, and leave him here all alone! But that’s what happened. The front door slammed, and Hinata cringed. Kageyama was mad. Hinatas chest felt tight. He didn’t want to be wrong in how he felt. They were supposed to use protection! Why didn’t Kageyama use them! Why, it could have been so simple, why was it so messed up!

Hinata sniffled and leaned against the wall. He had a few more hours until he was in agony again, so he would go for a run.

He felt lifeless, he didn’t feel springy and filled with boundless energy. Hinata didn’t even really want to go for a run, he just.. he needed to do something, he needed to run until his legs hurt, he needed to run until he was wheezing, so any part other than his heart hurt.

 

Hinata figured he would just run down to the conbini. He didn’t want to run for very long and it was relatively close. The sun was still up, and scent-wise he felt fine. He had changed his clothes just in case to try and get rid of his Heat scent. As upset as he was towards Kageyama, he did bring him extra shorts that still smelled of a chain store.

Hinata didn’t feel hazy like he was in heat, but it had to return at some point. He gave it another hour before things started to go downhill again. If he started feeling hot again he would just sprint back home. He didn’t think he would feel this clear after being with an Alpha.. He had heard that the symptoms lessened for a while, but to almost disappear completely? Was this an after effect of the half-mark? Or was it cause he was probably pregnant? Hinata had nothing to compare it to, so he didn’t know. He would just roll with it then.

Although its not like his head was any clearer now than it was when he was in Heat. He had so many things running though his mind, moving faster than he did during his freak quick.

Hinata started jogging, upset still at the situation. His shoes crunching on the ground provided a soothing and familiar sound at least. He took a deep breath, taking in the clean air. He ran frequently, with and without his team. It made him feel good, the release of energy that had built up. If he didn’t get the energy out he was just bouncing off the walls at home and he annoyed his family. His regular run route was extensive, it was a couple blocks and through a park, but he was changing it up to get to the conbini. He wanted some junk food. He felt emotional and wanted comfort food like ice-cream or gummies or something. He knew if Kageyama found out he would be angry, but he was already angry so it didn’t matter. The image of an angry Kageyama sent shivers up Hinatas spine.

Hinata couldn’t get Kageyamas face out of his mind, especially the last face he made as he left. The disappointment and anger had cut into Hinata. Kageyama didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t understand what things would be like now. Hinata wanted to be just as angry towards Kageyama and his lack of understanding but he could only muster up sadness. His chest ran cold with loneliness instead of hot with anger when he thought of Kageyama leaving him earlier. He never thought Kageyama would abandon him like that. Earlier today he said he wouldn’t leave, he would ‘see him on his worst days’. Was this worse than a worst day then? Was not being happy over a baby worse than the worst?

Hinata slowed to a walk and out his hand to his stomach. Did Kageyama think that he would do something to the baby? He had heard about some Omegas who stopped their pregnancies, most having to do with being Stolen by an Alpha. But it was still almost unheard of. The experience of losing a pregnancy was said to be one of the most traumatic things an Omega could go through. Hinata hated even walking past hospitals because he could feel the sorrow from Omegas inside. It wasn’t common but every now and then miscarriages happened. Just the thought of stopping his pregnancy sent an uncomfortable chill up his spine and he clutched his stomach. Yea he wasn’t happy but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt the baby. It was his and Kageyamas baby, it was so special and precious and beautiful. Yea he didn’t like the timing, but he wouldn’t hurt the baby..

Hinata kept walking, keeping one hand on his belly. He didn’t even know where Kageyama went.. if he went home or what. He just.. left him, alone on the bathroom floor crying. Lonely.

Picking up the pace Hinata dead sprinted until he reached the store. His chest heaved and his legs burned, which was exactly what he wanted. Something else to hurt.

Walking in he headed to the junk food aisle, passing a few other patrons. They made him feel wary. Two of them smelled of Alphas, one a Beta. One of the Alphas was browsing the shelves while the other two watched, standing closer together.  Hinata felt their gaze turn towards him, and a shiver ran up his spine. He moved his hair so the half Mark was visible. They may see it and assume the second half was covered by the collar and leave him alone, at least he hoped.

Grabbing a bag of chips and chocolate bar Hinata approached the counter. The patrons behind him were quiet. But Hinata was hyper aware of their presence. As he pulled his money out to pay, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him freeze. The air suddenly felt very thick, it was choking Hinata. He felt so small, the Alpha behind him overpowering him without even speaking. He wasn’t sure what the male wanted, and tensed up when he felt the male get closer to his neck, inhaling sharply. He was going to see the incomplete Mark.

Hinatas hand shook as he slid the cash on the counter. “please don’t” he whispered, pleading with the Alpha behind him. The hand slid across his shoulder to touch the collar lifting it slightly, a trail of goosebumps following the gentle touches before the hand dropped from his skin.

The interaction lasted seconds only, but it felt like an eternity. Hinatas pulse was racing, he had never met an Alpha with such a presence. He pulled all of Hinatas attention, Hinata hadn’t even realized his change was returned to him. Even after the physical contact was severed, Hinata couldn’t normalize himself. He still felt the hot hand on his skin, holding him in place.

As he slid his change back in his pocket the Alpha spoke, his voice cutting into Hinata, making his blood run cold. “You’re cute” Hinata turned and backed up just in time to see the hand reaching to touch him again. It was stopped in midair now, a smirk covering the Alphas face. It didn’t give Hinata a good feeling.  

The Alpha was standing in front of him, looking down on him. He was easily as tall as Asahi, if not taller. His spiked black hair adding more height. His shoulders were wide, giving him a huge physical presence as well. He didn’t feel like Asahi though. The Ace was kind and gave off an aura of kindness, of warmth. This Alpha here was overpowering everything with pure dominance. There was just fear. His smile offered no warmth, and the threat of his touch scared Hinata. If he was touched he would be consumed by this predator in front of him.

The world opened back up when the Alphas attention was moved to one of his companions behind him. It was the Beta. “Zuzu” he whispered, his bright blue eyes flashing to Hinata for a half second. He touched the Alpha so casually, but still hesitantly. When he lifted his head his blonde hair lifted to reveal his neck.

Hinata couldn’t help but notice the Mark on the Beta, if it even was a Mark.. It looked like two Marks on top of one another, but the skin was all raised and red. It looked like it hadn’t Sealed properly. Most Marks healed flat against the skin, indentations the only lasting scar but this one looked.. scary. Hinata felt his own neck when he saw the Betas mark. It looked painful, but it didn’t look new either.

The Beta seemed to at least be a concern for the Alpha, who had turned away from Hinata to focus on the Beta.

The Alpha behind the pair stood there quietly, glaring at Hinata. His eyes flashed towards the door, like he was saying to run. He was significantly smaller than the scary Alpha, his short black hair gelled to a point. He reminded Hinata of Tanaka, but he had never seen Tanaka look as defeated as this Alpha.

“Hey!” The Alpha, “Zuzu” growled, making Hinata jump. This would be where he died. Hinata pulled his arms up to his chest to try and protect himself, but the growl wasn’t directed at him. It was directed at the smaller Alpha, who now wore an expression of fear. The Cashier had even stopped moving at the outburst.

Hinata watched as the smaller Alpha was backhanded across the face, and knocked into the shelf, almost knocking it over but definitely dislodging product. The slap seemed to echo in the silent store, especially when no one said anything afterwards. Before he could stand up, the Alpha had ‘assistance’ when the taller Alpha grabbed him by the hair, revealing a Mark on his neck.

Hinata had never seen a Bitten Alpha before, he didn’t even know it was possible. Then this Alpha had a Beta and Alpha mate? Why? Wasn’t he supposed to love them?! Why was he hurting one then! Hinata wanted to help, he wanted to run, but he was glued to the floor in fear. This was an Alpha, this was the anger he had been warned about, this as the reason Omegas lived in fear. Another Alpha was powerless against this guy, how could an Omega protect himself!

The Beta at least cared and grabbed the dark sleeve of his jacket. “Zuzu, stop, please” he asked. “Stop, please. He’s bleeding” and he was right. Blood was sliding from the corner of the Bitten Alphas mouth.

Dropping the Alpha on the floor, Zuzu turned to the Beta and touched the Mark on his neck, confirming its visibility “you’re right, he’s bleeding” he said, his voice soft. “but then he shouldn’t try and screw me over” he said and sighed and rolled his eyes at the Bitten Alpha. “Get what you want, Ma, lets go home”

The interaction the Alpha had with both his mates was like night and day, and it reminded Hinata of Kageyama.. one moment he’s kind, excited, soft, the next he’s yelling and screaming and leaving. Add in Kageyama on the volleyball court and there’s three personalities. If Kageyama had gotten physical with Hinata, would he have been able to defend himself? Or would he be submissive like the Bitten Alpha had been?

“You can go” The Beta whispered to Hinata, while his Alpha purchased the food. “sorry about everything.” He flashed a weak smile, fear underlying it. But fear for who? Himself? Hinata? The Bitten Alpha?

Hinata nodded and gulped. “Are you okay?” he asked, but the Beta just smiled and walked back to the Alpha, sliding his hand into his, interlocking their fingers, leaving the Bitten Alpha to clean up the fallen product.

 

Once he was outside of the store Hinata felt better. He took a few deep breaths, looking back at the store to see if they were going to follow him. Was it okay that he left? The Beta had said to leave, and the Alpha didn’t stop him..

Hinata felt overwhelmed. He just felt a range of emotions all at once, some of which scared him. He had been terrified, just being in the presence of the Alpha had his blood run cold. But there was a part inside of him that envied the Beta, being Marked.. but what was up with that Mark! It looked as if he had been mauled. But the Alpha had been so gentle with him. Seeing the affection, the blatant crave of attention from the Beta struck a chord in Hinata. He wanted attention like that. He wanted to be caressed, to draw the attention of his Alpha.

Yes, the Alpha slapped his other Mate, but that was what Alphas did.. But he was so gentle with the Beta.

Hinata couldn’t help but blush when he thought about that interaction. Most of it terrified him, but just that Beta.. he was so happy to be there, it was so special.

The dynamic of the group confused Hinata so he didn’t dwell on it too much. He wanted Kageyama. He wanted to see him, to apologize, to nuzzle into his arms and interlock their fingers, just like the two at the conbini. He wondered if he had come back, if he would be worried, or scared to find the house empty.

Seeing his panicked face would be pretty cute, and being able to reassure him in the only way he could would strengthen their relationship.

Hinata hummed as he neared his house, but frowned when he saw the lights still off. All of the happy warm feelings he had been walking with dissipated and the coldness of his own house felt foreign. Just a few hours ago it was the happiest place Hinata knew, but now it was a den of abandonment. Kageyama hadn’t come back for him. Maybe Tsuki was right, and Alphas sucked. Being an Omega sucked. If he wasn’t an Omega he wouldn’t feel this lonely just because Kageyama hadn’t come back.

Opening the door Hinata stepped inside, and locked the door behind himself, keeping the lights off and leaning against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. He didn’t even want his chips right now, he wanted Kageyama. He hated that that was what he wanted, and as the warm glow inside him faded it was replaced with fear. He just had a scary encounter with an Alpha, and he wanted HIS Alpha to hold him and promise to protect him.

But Kageyama left.

Hinata forced himself to stand up. His parents would be home, and his heat would reignite soon enough. Kageyama wasn’t coming back so he may as well prepare for the next few days in his room.

An hour later the front door clicked open, and Hinatas parents walked in, flicking on the lights. Hinata didn’t call out to them, he was back in his nest, burning. He had managed to clean up and change his clothes before crawling into his nest. His heat was back in full force. He didn’t know if it was worse now, after having experienced such pleasure the first time, but this insatiable need felt hotter than before, like his body was angry at him and punishing him again.

He rolled over and whimpered when his bedroom light was flicked on, and he felt the edge of his bed sink lower. He had pulled all of the blankets and pillows even closer to him, with each pillow making contact with his body, hugging him. He felt a hand touch his sweaty hair, his mother. Oh god what did he tell her?! He couldn’t tell her.. but he couldn’t not tell her..

He looked up at her, his eyes half closed and even less focussed. He leaned his face into her hand, craving the Touch. It felt so good, to have someone Touch him. He felt a tang of guilt after wishing it had been Kageyama touching him like this instead.  

“How was your day?” she asked softly, noticing his need for Touch. “Did Kageyama come over?” she asked.

Hinata nodded. “He left a little while ago” he said, which wasn’t a lie. “I love him mom” he sniffled, before letting out a groan at the heat wave rolled through his body.

Leaning down she kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. She kept up the touch for a few minutes, watching her son pant though the heat. “why don’t you message him and ask him to spend the night?” she conceded and reached for his phone. From what she could tell nothing bad had happened, so a sleepover should be fine. It was probably crueler to both of them to only allow contact for one day, then keep them apart again. When they were partners they would be together the whole time, at least she could somewhat supervise things now.

Hinata was surprised and bit his lip. Would he even respond? He opened up the thread and typed out “come back, spend the night”

He closed his phone and set it down while waiting for a response. He looked up at his mom and asked her for a water bottle. She helped him sit up and opened a bottle. He took a sip just as the phone sprung to life. He opened the message.

“no”

Hinata closed the phone and smiled softly at his mom, or as soft as he could muster as he boiled from the inside out. “he can’t tonight. If he’s late for school he would get chewed out” he lied. Tomorrow was Sunday. There wasn’t even school, but he couldn’t change the story now.

“Surely the school would underts-“

“They wouldn’t. We aren’t registered partners so the school doesn’t care” he said and finished the water bottle and set it on the bedside table. “im fine, im going to go to bed” he lay down and rolled onto his side, facing away from his mom.

Taking the hint, she stood up and rubbed his back. “Im sure he loves you too” she kissed his temple. “invite him over tomorrow then. Ill make dinner, and if your feeling up to it we can eat together” She said and left the room.

Once Hinata was alone he sniffled his nose and slid his hand between his legs. It looked like it would be a night of fervent masturbation to try and satiate his body, even though it would do less than nothing. The only thing that would help would be an Alpha, and his hated him right now. He felt so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i realized way late that this takes place on saturday when hinata says that theres school the next day. lets just say hinatas mom didnt pick up on it XD 
> 
> um if you have any questions about anything in the story or just wanna probe for info, you can message me on twitter, @jillwoa too.


	4. Ill be your Alpha now

4 days later Hinata was back at school. He had waited at their usual spot to walk with Kageyama, but he hadn’t show up. The Alpha hadn’t even messaged him after Saturday night, and so far, they hadn’t spoken to each other in class yet. Hinata was nervous. Did Kageyama tell the pack? Did they know? Would they treat him differently? Would he be kicked off the team today?

The only person who treated him differently was Kageyama. He kind of ignored the Omega. For the practice sets he asked to be on the other team with Tanaka as the spiker and he practiced setting to everyone except Hinata in drills. He wasn’t mean to Hinata, but he acted like he wasn’t there. It didn’t help the anxiety at all either. Hinata had gone to initiate a conversation multiple times, but he felt uncharacteristically shy today. He kept patting his hair down to make sure the half-mark was covered, and he was less.. bouncy. His legs didn’t have the same strength they usually did. After his heats he was usually so filled with energy, bouncing, snuggling, chatting up a storm after being away from the pack for so long, but today was different.

Everyone in the gym could tell the pair was on the rocks. They were rarely separated during practice, and now they weren’t even looking at one another. A few times Hinata had zoned out and was almost hit with a stray ball. Usually the Alpha would at least chew the Omega out for being careless, but now he barely gave him a passing glance.. The only time he seemed to acknowledge his presence was when Yamaguchi ran into Hinatas back, knocking him to the ground down face first. Kageyama had snapped at Yamaguchi and asked if Hinata was okay. They didn’t make eye contact, and from an outside perspective it looked like they were just awkward, but Hinata knew Kageyama was just asking about his stomach, not him. After Hinata brushed off the fall Kageyama went back to being stoic and ignoring him.

Hinata didn’t even care that he was knocked over. It was the most Touch he had gotten all day, and it burned a bit, which meant he was on the verge of starving. It really didn’t surprise Hinata, he hadn’t really touched anyone since Kageyama left on Saturday. Natsu could only give so many hugs before she got bored and went to play with her dollies.

After another near collision Hinata made his way over to Daichi.

“You want to go home?” Daichi asked, rubbing the back of his head. It was a request he never thought Hinata would make. “Your heat finished yesterday didn’t it? Are you feeling okay?” he asked, reaching for Hinatas shoulder. Hinata moved without thinking, avoiding the touch.

Hinata shook his head, playing with his own fingers and smoothing his hair down again. “I probably should have stayed home today.” He said and looked up at his Pack Leader. “Ill be fine tomorrow, I promise” he said and gave a small smile.

Daichi sighed and nodded. “Fine, you can go home” he said. “but stay here a sec” Daichi called Suga over and swapped places with him. Daichi stayed on the court and Suga walked over to Hinata, asking him outside for a moment.

Suga closed the gym doors and sat on the grass by the steps. Hinata sat next to him, looking over at the silent Suga for a moment. Was he going to speak?

“A-ano Suga-Senpai..” Hinata started, but he didn’t have a question lined up.

“I’m going to hug you” Suga forewarned, and wrapped his arms around Hinatas shoulders shortly after.

Hinata squirmed, the Touch burned and it felt like a harsh rejection. He wanted to push Suga away, to get out of the Touch. It hurt, it stung, it didn’t feel good. He knew that it stung because he was Touch starved, and the only way to fix it was to endure the touch. That didn’t make it any less uncomfortable though.

Suga let go of Hinata after a moment. He proceeded to give him smaller touches, such as touching his hand and brushing his hair back. “Daichi said you wanted to go home” he said softly. He had a much nicer tone than his partner. “You’ve been a little off all practice. Was it just being Touch starved?” he asked, moving closer to rub Hinatas back. It still burned a bit but it was less painful than even a minute ago.

Hinata didn’t meet Sugas gaze. He shrugged. Which was a lie. It was a lot of things. It was possibly being pregnant, it was Kageyama ignoring him, it was being Touch starved. He wanted to both run into Kageyamas arms and slap him. He wanted to be needy but he also wanted to scream and cry and run around and jump and just go back to how things were a week ago.

“I just feel weird”

“Did you fight with Kageyama?” Suga asked, confirming when Hinata flinched. “I’ve never known him to be overly affectionate, but I didn’t think he would let you go Touch Starved” he frowned. “stupid Alphas” he smirked to try and get Hinata to smile. It didn’t work.  Hinata looked more uncomfortable. He looked on the edge of tears.

Suga sighed. “Lets go up to the club room” he said, wanting more privacy. He was concerned for his packmate.

They stood up and headed up to the room, locking the door behind them. Last thing he needed was Tanaka bursting in unceremoniously and seeing Hinata upset. It would come from a good place, but Ryuu Tanaka was not known for his tact and grace.

Hinata walked over and grabbed his bag, sliding his jacket on and zipping it up. Normally he would change from his gym clothes but he didn’t want to strip in front of Suga. He still had bruises from Kageyama and he didn’t want Suga to see them. Noya had been questioning the bruises on his arms earlier, only adding to his negative feelings about them. He didn’t really want anyone to see them. They were still sensitive, especially the red marks. They were more pink than red now.

With this jacket on Hinata looked over at Suga, who seemed to be waiting on him quietly. “s-sorry” he said and sat down. Suga sat next to him, and touched his cheek softly. “Does it still burn?” he asked, and Hinata nodded, flinching away. “A little”

The two sat quietly for a few moments. Suga had pulled Hinata into his lap and continued to give him Touch, rubbing his back and playing with his hair. “Does the fight have to do with this?” Suga asked, touching the half-Mark on the side of Hinatas neck.

Hinata gulped. He hadn’t meant for it to be exposed. He covered it with his hand and turned to look up at Suga “I-its not a full one, its nothing. It wont get in the way” he said. Hinata had half-hoped that it was enough to be a full Mark but he hadn’t felt sick around other Alphas like Noya said it would, so it probably wasn’t enough..

“Good. Your too young to be partnered off” he said, feeling his own Mark. “The collar came in handy” Suga chuckled and touched the metal. “I guess you two spent your heat together?”

Hinata blushed, his neck reddening. “only the first day” he said. “he went home after”

“because you two fought?”

Hinata nodded. “I think he hates me now”

Suga hummed, playing with Hinatas hair. It was matted down a lot from Hinata trying to cover the mark. “I don’t think that” he said. “You may not have seen it, but he kept watching you today. When Yamaguchi ran into you im surprised he didn’t tear him apart” he smiled reassuringly.

“But.. he didn’t want to be on the same team as me..”

“its hard to see your partner when their beside you. If he’s in front of you he could see you in whatever rotation you two were in” he said.

Hinata thought for a moment and bit his lip. That could be it. Was he just seeing things weirdly? It didn’t feel like Kageyama was watching him. It felt like he was actively avoiding him. He didn’t feel any warmth from the Alpha all day.

He shrugged. “it was a big fight. I didn’t think he would avoid me though.” He said. “i-I didn’t think-“ the door jolted. Someone tried to open it, but it was locked.

It was silent before there was a knock on the door.

Suga stood up and unlocked the door, opening it to see who it was, it was Kageyama. “Speak of the devil” Suga said and let Kageyama in. “we were just talking about you Kageyama” Suga closed the door behind him.

“You were were you” he said, sounding unamused and walked over to his bag and grabbed his second water bottle. He looked over at Hinata, wondering just how much the Omega told the Beta.

“Yes, about how I was surprised you let Hinata get Touch starved” Suga said, the disappointment showing in his voice. Kageyama clicked his tongue and turned to leave.

“Its not my fault. his parents don’t like me going over during his heat.” he waited for Suga to move from in front of the door, but he didn’t. “Please move so I can return to practice” Suga didn’t budge.

“Was the fight that bad that you wont even touch him?” Suga asked.

“you told him?!” Kageyama turned and growled at Hinata. “how much?” before getting an answer he turned back to Suga. “Move, please” he tamed the anger in his voice when speaking but he looked visably angry.

Suga frowned. “he didn’t tell me what the argument is about, but whatever it is, you should either talk it out or get over it. You two avoiding one another is only going to negatively impact the team. And leaving your Omega Touch starved-“

“Who said hes-“ Kageyama stopped himself. “fine, ill walk him home and we will talk then” he said, his voice nearing that Alpha growl that affected the lower statuses.

“Hinatas going home now” Suga said, and Kageyama scowled.

“Fine, ill stop by his place after practice” he waited for Suga to move.

Content, Suga side stepped and flinched a bit when the door slammed shut behind Kageyama. He sighed and looked to Hinata. “Alphas are stupid” he said again, leaning on the wall. “Are you going to be okay walking home, or should I call your mom” he asked.

Hinata stood up and shook his head. “Ill be fine” he said. “Thank you though, Suga-senpai” he grabbed his bag. “sorry for Kageyamas attitude..”

“You don’t have to apologize for him” Suga touched the top of his head. “Ill try my best to exhaust him before the end of practice.” He smiled and opened the door, closing after they both left.

 

Hinata rode his bike slowly. He wasn’t really in a rush. He was thinking about what Kageyama said. Not that he said much, but snapping and saying “who said he’s..” he’s what? Not his Omega? Not touch starved? Hinata frowned. So when Kageyama came over to talk, would he be breaking up with him? Was he done with him now? Was this it? Hinata touched his belly, would Kageyama care about the baby? He didn’t tell anyone about it all week.. was he just going to deny its existence?

Hinata was zoned out, biking slowly. He was biking through a park he liked, it had a swing set and playpark and the monkey bars. Hinata always love the money bars. He would practice jumping to grab hold of them as a kid.

It wasn’t until it was almost too late did he see someone in his path and slam on the brakes. “Whoa! Careful!” he said, more concerned than angry. “you should be more careful”

The pedestrian turned to look at Hinata, and Hinata froze. He had on a hoodie, but Hinata could tell it was the Bitten Alpha from the conbini. The one with the scary Alpha and the Beta. This guy didn’t move out of the way, and he didn’t speak, he just looked at him. It was creepy!

Hinata waddled his bike around the Alpha, and turned to look at the creepy guy. Just as he was starting to pedal he felt his bike stop suddenly and jerked forwards. He let out an oof as his face flew forwards, the rear wheel lifting a little.

“Ahh, Gomen” he groaned, rubbing his butt. Even without looking up he felt a sense of dread overtake him, it was an Alpha, it was THE Alpha from the other night..

“Hello there” The other Alpha smiled down at him, his grin just as terrifying as it had been before. He had a grip on the handlebars of Hinatas bike. Hinatas eyes flashed up for a second before he looked down again, unable to speak. He didn’t like this situation. The memory of him slapping the Bitten Alpha came to Hinata and he flinched internally. He had almost biked into the Alpha, was he about to be hit?

The Alpha reached down and gripped Hinatas chin, forcing his face up to make eye contact. The dark eyes bore into Hinata, making his heart race again. His whole body felt like a pulse, being gripped by the hand on his chin. The Alpha licked his lips and chuckled. “We meet again” he purred softly, his hand trailing down Hinatas neck to touch the collar. His face scrunched at the metal, holding onto it until Hinata pulled away. The Touch still hurt a bit.

This seemed to amuse the Alpha, but only for a moment. Hinata hadn’t responded to him, which just wasn’t acceptable.

“I said, Hello” he growled “Aren’t you going to say hello back?!” his eyebrow was raised, and the soft smile from earlier disappeared.

Hinatas blood ran cold and he looked down. The Alphas voice scared him, it made him feel small and submissive.

The Alpha looked down at him, waiting for him to speak. “Well?!”

“H-hello..” Hinata croaked out, keeping his head down. His heart was pounding with fear. Or was it excitement? He wanted to be scared. He was scared! He could smell the absolute Alpha scent coming from his captor, and the unmarked Omega in him wanted to comply completely, but he didn’t want to.

“That’s better” The Alphas voice softened, but kept the power behind it. “now, what’s your name little one?” he asked, lifting Hinatas chin to meet his gaze again.

“Hi-Hinata…” he answered quicker, not wanting to hear the voice in anger again. He was shaking. He could only see one way to get out of this, he had to run. He was fast! He could outrun all of them. He could make it if he tried.

“Hinata huh, so cute.” He purred, tilting Hinatas head to see the collar. “Oh this will get in the way” he tugged at it, his skin hot against Hinatas. “My name is Kozu, and im going to be your Alpha”

Hinata gulped. This guy was dangerous. He was so dangerous! He hit his mates! He was dangerous! Every cell in Hinatas body urged him to run, but the Omega instincts in him told him to stay, to be Marked, to find a mate. To let this happen. It was all overwhelming.

“Oh?” the Alpha looked down at him, surprised. The surprise morphed into a soft chuckle, and a thumb swiping across Hinatas cheek. “Someone’s crying” he said. Hinata blinked. He was crying? He felt his cheeks, pulling his face away from the Alphas grip. He was shaking.

“I’m not” he said, wiping his eyes more, making them redder, but the tears wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t get a hold of himself, it wasn’t fair!

With a chuckle, Kozu gripped Hinatas face again, holding it still as he wiped more of the tears a bit roughly with his jacket sleeve. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong little one” he asked, in a tone that could almost be mistaken for genuine concern.

Hinata tried pulling away again but his face was being held tightly. “I-im scared” he admitted when his eyes connected with Kozus. “I don’t want to be bitten. I can’t be. I have a mate. I have a pack, I can’t please don’t” he resorted to begging. He revealed so much information about himself, why did he do that? Why did he just say everything. He panicked! He was panicking! He heard somewhere if you humanize yourself to an attacker they might let you go!

Just like in the conbini, the Alphas face dropped and he looked angry. Hinata flinched, prepared to be slapped, jut like that Bitten Alpha.

Hinata closed his eyes and tried holding his hands up to protect himself again. His heart was racing and he couldn’t even feel the bike under him anymore. He was so consumed with the fear around him, he just wanted Kageyama! Breathing was hard now that the snot was pouring out of his nose and it was so hard to even catch a steady breath. His body was shaking, waiting for that slap across the face.

“Zuzu” a voice piped up, the same one from the conbini. The Beta!

“Zuzu, I got it”

Hinata opened his eyes to see the Beta who hand placed something in the Alphas hand.

“Perfect” Kozu said and touched the top of his head. “Ill leave this to you then” he motioned to Hinata before walking over to the Bitten Alpha.

Hinata was now alone with the Beta who was now wiping Hinatas face with tissues. He still had a chance! “you’re scared” the Beta said, smiling softly. “so was I” he kept his voice low. “don’t worry, it’ll be over quickly” he said and held a tissue to Hinatas nose, motioning for him to blow. Hinata obeyed. He was in shock. “Zuzus not really.. turned on by guys, so just make it easy for him and it’ll be over soon” he smiled. Hinata looked horrified.

The Beta helped him escape last time, why was he doing this now! Why was he trying to comfort him instead of helping him escape! “Just let me go, please” Hinata grabbed the Betas hands. “please, don’t do this to me” he begged.

“Off” The Beta murmured, motioning to the bike.

Hinata sniffled. “Pease, no. please. I have a mate already, I love him, it has to be him, he promised” The Beta wiped Hinatas face again.

“off the bike please” the Beta repeated, his tone remaining the same. He wasn’t swayed by Hinatas pleas. “Zuzu wants you” he touched Hinatas belly, then his own “because I cant..” he frowned, and looked up at Hinata, who was still on his bike. “get off the damn bike” his voice had a bite to it. Hinata lifted a leg and slowly got off the bike, almost losing his balance once. The bike toppled to the side as Hinata was held up by the Beta. He was being Stolen because they wanted his baby? What! Why!

“I hate this” he sniffled, crouching down and covering his eyes. The Beta was quick to pull him to standing up again.

“Everything will be okay” he kept being told by the Beta. Like this was going to be okay! How was this going to be okay! Nothing was going to be okay! Nothing was ever going to be okay again! Everything was over!

“Take off the bags” he said, and Hinata let the bags slide off his shoulders. They hit the ground with a thud.

The Beta was pleased by his cooperation this time, and cupped Hinatas cheeks, noticing the flinch. “You said you have a mate right? Then why are you Starved?” he asked, tilting his head curiously. “Zuzu would never let you get like this” he smiled softly.

“D-do you love him?” Hinata asked. “How! He hurt the other guy, what if he does that to you?” _or me_.

The Beta let out a small giggle. “Id love him even if he hit me” he said. “he doesn’t hurt me, he wont hurt you. He chose you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you after we saw you before. Im jealous” he blushed.

Hinata mimicked the others blush. The other was making him feel special, what the heck! Now wasn’t the time to feel all sappy! He shook the blush from his face. He needed to escape. His bags were gone, he was standing, he could easily dead sprint and escape, he would make it home, he would lock the doors, he would be safe! He just needed to get a head start.

“Ma” the Alpha called for the Beta, and his face lit up. “Yea Zuzu?” he looked over at him, and tugged Hinata over to the Alphas.

As they got closer Hinata saw what the Alpha had, it was a key to his collar. The shiny metal rested in his palm, teasing him. How had he gotten it?! did they go to his house? Did they know where he lived?

Hinata stopped walking, but the Beta just tugged him forwards. “Lets go, come on” he looked back at him. “Zuzu wants to just take it off. He wont hurt you.”

Hinata resisted still, trying to take steps backwards. He was still significantly smaller than all 3 of the males, but he had to try! “Please don’t do this” he pleaded again, half afraid of angering ‘Zuzu’. Kageyama ran through his mind, all of the times he had been ignored, all the times he wished for Kageyama to appear, all of those paled in comparison to right now. Why hadn’t Kageyama wanted to go home with him then! Why had he ignored him! Why was this happening!

“Mamoru” the Alphas voice growled. “What’s taking so long?” The Beta, Mamoru, tugged Hinata again and pulled him over to the Alphas.

“Sorry Zuzu” he smiled weakly, upset at having disappointed him. He wiped Hinatas face again, he was still crying. “He’s upset, he’s been left Touch Starved, so he’s battling off the drop effects” he explained. “if.. if I could have just 5 more minutes, I’ll have him better” he asked, but he was waved off.

“Get over here” Kozu grabbed Hinata by the collar and yanked him closer. He tripped and fell into Kozus chest, before being pulled off him. “Keep your damn footing” he growled. “And stop crying for fucks sake” he turned Hinata around, lifting his hair and sticking the key in the collar.

“No, no, no please” He pleaded one last time, but felt the key turn and the collar unlock. The metal fell away from his neck, revealing the pale skin and the half-Mark.

“You’ve been through this before I see” he said, tracing the half mark. 

“I didn’t want it. I don’t want it. I don’t want to leave my pack. Please”

“Your pack? Your packs right here” he whispered, turning him to look at the Alpha and Beta. “The four of us will be a pack, just for you” he pushed Hinatas hair back, looking for the perfect place to leave the Mark. “On the front of your throat, or directly over this one” he said out loud, but Hinata didn’t answer. He tensed up, and squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the feeling of the Bite, preparing for the pain.

He waited for what seemed like hours, his heartbeat pounding in his chest, the Alphas chest hot on his back.

When he felt the body pull away from him his eyes flashed open and he felt his neck. He hadn’t felt it happen, and he searched his skin for the puncture wounds. He couldn’t find them.

“Run” He heard, and looked up at the Alpha. Did he mishear him? “I said, Run. You don’t want it so much, leave” he growled, and pushed Hinata forwards. The look of disbelief in the Omegas eyes enthralled him. “Before I change my mind”

Hinata took the opportunity and bolted away from the three of them, leaving his bags and bike on the park path.

He pounded pavement, sprinting as hard and fast as he could. He needed to get home, he needed to lock the door, he needed to find his way out of the damn park! He hadn’t even seen another person the entire time.

Hinata paused, he was lost. He didn’t know which way was the exit. He had to find the exit!

After only 5 minutes Hinata heard footsteps following him. He held in a scream and ran again, looking for a sign, any kind of sign to point him to the road or a police box or something!

Backing up he jumped behind a bush, trying to hide from the footsteps. “Where’s Zuzu?” he heard the Beta asked, speaking to the Bitten Alpha. Kozu wasn’t anywhere to be found. He waited, and waited, but no one followed the two of them. Was it safe? Was it okay to run again?

Hinata stood up, and looked around. It was getting dark, and from where he was standing he could see a street light across the grass. There was a street! The end of the park! He would be okay!

“Took you long enough” a voice in the shadows said, scaring the life out of Hinata. Kozu chuckled. “You didn’t even notice I was here did you” he laughed. “You were so wrapped up in your fear you couldn’t even feel me” he grabbed Hinata and lifted him onto his feet.

“Well, I found you. You know what that means. You had your chance” he held Hinata to his chest, pressing one hand over Hinatas eyes and leaned down to lick the soft skin. “you’re going to be my Omega now” he could feel more tears trickle down his hand.

Hinata could feel the Alphas heartbeat though his body. The Alpha was enjoying this, he was excited. Hinata couldn’t see him, but he could hear his breathing, deep and ragged. “you put up a nice fight” was the last thing Hinata heard before searing pain, and immeasurable pleasure filled his body.

A weak ‘noo” left his lips, but it was too late.


	5. Watering the Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe everyones poor cinnamon roll. 
> 
> Mamorus looks are based off of Mika from Owari no Seraph  
> Kozus looks are based off of Sousuke from Free!  
> and Misono would kinda look like a brunette Yurio
> 
> just a note because i dont feel like i explained it well enough, but Ranks exist within the Alpha status only. for the most part only high ranked alphas care about ranks because the top 5 alpha familys are considered elite and can work with the Heika family (essentially the alpha government)
> 
> you can raise your rank by being from a well off family, being smart, and by having Mates. omega mates are the largest Rank booster, with Alphas usually being taken as mates for the purpose of having an alpha child, which is also a high rank booster. Betas are pretty neutral still but count towards the number of Mates an alpha has.

“Get up”

“no”

“Get up, please”

“no”

“Hii-kun” he whined, crouching down and touching the orange mop in front of him. “please sit up. Pleeeease” Mamoru moved his hand down to Hinatas cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft flesh. They were still a bit wet, even after 10 minutes of laying face down.

“The grass has been watered, please sit up”

Hinata sniffled and pushed himself up as best he could, resting on the backs of his calves, avoiding Mamorus eyes. He stretched his arm and rubbed it softly. His arms felt so weak. His whole body felt weak. He wanted to lay down again. The one thing that didn’t feel weak was the pain in his neck, radiating throughout his body at the moment. It pulsed with his heartbeat, passing the pain throughout him every second.

The Mark was so deep. It made Kageyamas half-Mark look like a surface scratch. The Mark drew blood, it throbbed, it wasn’t letting him forget for even a second what had been done to him.

***

The feelings from immediately before and immediately after the bite were worlds apart. In an instant the fear was blasted from his body and replaced with… it was hard to explain. Hinata remembered feeling like it was right, like things were perfect, almost like he was flying higher and higher the deeper the teeth sank into him.

But what goes up must come down, and the second the teeth were pulled from his skin he crashed to the ground, literally and emotionally. He slumped in Kozus arms, which must have surprised the Alpha because he slipped from his arms and collided with the grassy dirt, a choked scream stuck in his throat. The open Mark let small amounts of blood ooze from his neck, but the skin was bright red with inflammation. Nothing felt right in that moment! Nothing was beautiful or warm or connected in that moment like it had been with Kageyama. The cold hard ground was all that wrapped around Hinata now.

He could have stayed at practice, he could have waited for Kageyama and walked home together. Instead he was laying on the cold dirt in the dark, his body clenching in pain with an Alpha standing over him. It was hard to even scream between the pain and the loss of breath. The pain made it impossible to take a steady breathe with each pulse jolting him, wiping his mind of its task.

Arching his back into the night air Hinata finally took in a gasping breath. Emotions were spiralling throughout him at breakneck speed, none of them positive. He felt fear, panic, pain, all on a constant loop. His fingers clenched the dirt under him as he tried to crawl away from the pain. He felt so cold, so alone, so abandoned.

He heard the footsteps before he saw anyone, and before he knew it he was being lifted up from behind, to see the blonde from before, his eyes full of worry. He saw him speak to Kozu, the man holding Hinata up but he couldn’t hear their voices. Between the rushing blood in his ears and the pain everything was hazy.

A second later Hinata felt his back press against something warm and arms wrapped around his chest, warming him. Hinatas breath shuddered and he started crying again, or rather, finally. The pain in his chest dulled and loosened enough to let the built-up screams escape, flying into the night air, escaping the horrible fate that awaited this unfortunate child.

The painful pulsing stopped even stopped when he felt something touch the Mark, something wet..

 

“Zuzu! Hes hurting! Is there anything you ca do to help?” Mamoru asked his Alpha, cpping Hinatas face. The boy seemed to not be listening, just crying.

He helped move Hinata to Kozus chest, and saw an immediate effect. The screaming and crying may have seemed like a negative reaction, but it was a change. It was a good change. Hinatas face was losing the redness, and his breathing was more regular.

Mamoru remembered these feelings, the cold, the pain, the feeling of being alone. He hadn’t been Marked in the most standard method, and sat in the hospital room alone for a number of days, wallowing in the feelings. He had wanted to be held, he wanted to have his Alpha hold him, touch him, make everything okay. It was aftercare. It was the restabalization of everything. Nothing felt right if you were just left to cope with it on your own. He didn’t want Hinata to experience those emotions.

Marks were supposed to be symbols of love that created familys, and somewhere they became sort of political at times, and rules were placed on mates and non-mates. But biology and brain chemistry didn’t care if it was a positive or negative interaction. A freshly Marked person needed aftercare, not to be left alone for days on end.

There were still some nights when Mamoru needed to crawl into Kozus bed, fresh from a nightmare. The dreams were often of him back at the hospital, alone for days. Those were really the dark ages of his short life. Having to deal with the emotions alone after being Marked. When Zuzu had finally come to the hospital for him , the feelings may have dissipated, but the nightmares remained. The nightmares felt like years and years alone in that hospital room.

When he was finally freed he couldn’t spend a night in peace. If he wasn’t calling out for Kozu he was literally phoning him up asking for him to come over at 3am. When they moved in together he had to sleep in Kozus bed, it was the only way to make the feelings go away. He felt needy, but he was thankful for it sometimes. Kozu was soft with him when he was having a nightmare, almost as if he felt guilty.. Being swamped in the strong arms of his Alpha helped clear Mamorus mind every time, and he would fall asleep almost immediately.

Mamoru watched Hinatas chest shake as he breathed, his arms clutching at Kozus forearms with his nails. But he was also leaning his whole weight on the alpah, proving that he did need the aftercare. Hinata was unconsciously following his instincts, which was a good thing. Now Kozu just had to keep doing his part. It was a good thing Kozu was being very pliable right now, and not fighting Mamoru because he was technically telling him what to do. Kozu was showing concern for the orange Omega in his lap.

“Zuzu, maybe you should try sealing the Mark” he said, kneeling next to them and touching the skin around Hinatas Mark. It was very red, and the Mark was very deep.

Mamoru touched his own Mark. He had 2 full Marks from Zuzu, but was Hinatas deeper? He felt a flare of heat rise in his chest, and put his hand on Zuzus arm. “How deep did you bite?” he asked.

Zuzu chuckled and looked over at Mamoru. “Jealous?” he asked.

“Do I need to be?” he asked back, blushing at his own boldness and looked away, flipping his hair, so his entire Mark was visible to Zuzu. He knew Zuzu loved looking at it.  “Sorry. Never mind” He rubbed his face, adjusting his hair and inspecting the Mark again, without worrying about its depth “Try licking it” He said. “Alpha saliva helps Seal the Mark to stop it from bleeding” he said, turning to Misono. “Does it help with the pain too?”

Misono had been standing in the middle of the path, more or less keeping guard. The Omega was making such a rukus that if someone heard it they would come running. The last thing Misono wanted was to get in shit for not intercepting anyone who came by. He didn’t need was the ultra-Alpha to be pissed at him. His chest still hurt from last time.

“Hell if I know” Misono scoffed, still pissed about his Marking. It had been a year since he was Marked and he still hated both of his ‘Mates’. He hadn’t been hospitalized though. He didn’t know all about Mamorus Marking, but he knew bits of it. He had asked about his fucked up Mark after all. If he was in the hospital, then why hadn’t they fixed it? He had seen Kozu fuss over the Mark sometimes, making sure it was visable at ALL the time, like he was proud of the deformity.

“Well Zuzu gave you aftercare, so how long were you in pain for?”

“Im still in god damn pain” he snapped, feeling his Mark. Zuzu had hit a nerve in his neck during his Marking, so there was the occasional throb of pain. Mamoru seemed to be pain free at least.

He sighed, stiffening when he caught Kozus glare. “The actual wound hurt for a good few days. And no one licked me” he made a disgusted face. “And don’t you ever try and lick me” He turned to walk away. “I wanna go home” he looked back at Zuzu, a learned behaviour. Simply stating he was going home would incite the others wrath. It wasn’t his place, as a bitten submissive mate to declare things it seemed. He had to ask permission, which he hated.

Kozu looked over at Misono before shaking his head. “Go pick up his bike and bags and bring them here.” He said, not giving him more of his attention. He leaned back over the Mark like he was going in for a second Bite, but instead just passed his tongue over the indentations. Hinata jumped, but the crying lessened.

“What?! Why didn’t you just bring them when you-“

A growl ripped through the air and everyone froze. Misono jumped back a bit and turned his head, rubbing his elbow.

“Go get the god damn bags, because if I have to go get them, then home will be the last place you want to be” he threatened, his growl holding. It stopped suddenly when Kozu felt the body against his shake. He looked down and saw the boys face, he was terrified.

 

Hinata had never heard a real Alpha’s growl. Daichi had gotten a bit loud or angry sometimes when he was fooling around with Noya or Tanaka, but this was on a different level. In a second he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath, he was too afraid. He stiffened, and clamped his eyes shut, trying to be silent. His body still reacted and he was shaking, his hands over his mouth He couldn’t stop shaking, He was terrified.

“Hey” The deep voice behind him nudged softly. “Hey, little one” He pulled Hinatas hands from his mouth and took it in his own, squeezing the fingers. “Its okay. Im not mad at you” he flashed a look at Misono, flicking his head for him to go get the bags.

“How’s your Mark feel?” he asked, keeping his hand around Hinatas. Hinata looked around before he shrugged, still nervous with the turn of events.

Mamoru sat next to them and touched Hinatas neck again, being gentle with the skin. “It looks like it helped” he said and smiled, leaning on Kozus shoulder a bit, rubbing Hinatas arm. After a few seconds of silence Hinata sniffled. The fact that the Mark wasn’t burning anymore didn’t mean things were alright. Things were so far from alright.

“When Misono gets back with the bags and the bike, we will take you home and get you settled, okay?” Kozu asked, waiting for Hinata to turn his head and confirm. The boy didn’t. “I don’t ask often you know” he said as a pre-warning. Mamoru watched Hinata, but he wasn’t responding. His back was still towards his Alpha, something that Mamoru never did. Was Kozu going to snap at the Omega?

“Omega” Kozu growled a little to get his attention. “Answer me when I talk to you”

Hinata jumped and pulled his hands away from Kozus and covered his mouth again. It only restricted his breathing, making him hyperventilate and his heart pound.

Mamoru stood up and knelt in front of Hinata, taking his hands in his and looking him right in the eye. “Calm down” He said softly. The face in front of him was so swollen from the crying, but it was still cute. His eyes glistened with the tears and the shiny tracks that ran down his cheeks.

“Take a deep breath with me” He said and took a deep breath, overaccentuating the action. “Now exhale” He kept eye contact with Hinata. He didn’t want to lose him. He wanted to help him through this. He wanted to make things easier for Zuzu.

Hinata copied him, and eventually calmed down again, or at least was managing to hold in the tears. Mamoru leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the tear tracks under his eyes. “don’t worry, you’ll get used to things. You just have to listen to Zuzu.” He smiled and looked up at his Alpha. “He’s a good Alpha. I promise” he cupped Hinatas cheeks. “You can sleep in my bed if you want” he asked and looked up at Zuzu. “is that okay?”

Zuzu pursed his lips. “I guess we have a month” he said and sighed. “when he is pregnant I will have a room set up for him, so until then its alright for him to stay in your room” he said.

Hinatas brow furrowed and he looked up at the two talking about him. “What? No, I have a home. I have a bed. I have my own room in my own house” he said, his voice becoming higher as he spoke.

“You are my mate now, so you will be living with me. I’ll speak to your family and allay any fears they have about me being able to support you” he said and rubbed Hinatas arm, his attempt at soothing him.

“but.. Natsu…” Hinatas voice became quiet and he thought about his family. Would they really give him up that easily? Was he stuck being someone else’s mate like this? He had always been told being partners was something romantic, something he should want to do, not.. this. He was being forced, it wasn’t his choice, he didn’t even know the Alphas name! “My family, they wont sell me away like that” He pushed to stand up, and backed away from the two of them. “Im not moving way from my family! I have friends, and school, and I had everything before you came along!”

His hand touched his belly. He was about to lose a lot of what he loved anyways, but now it was ripped away from him. It was different! It was different than if Kageyama Marked him, it was different if it was Kageyama!

Kozu didn’t stop Hinata from standing up, but he wasn’t going to put up with the defiance for long. “That’s how this works. You live with your Alpha. Its disrespectful to me if you don’t.” Kozu said. “it makes me look like I can’t afford to take care of you” he said and stood up. “And im not having anyone think I can’t take care of my mates”

“Then you should have chosen a different Omega, cause im not going anywhere with you” Hinata started to walk away.

Kozu grabbed his arm roughly and grit his teeth, pulling him back to face him. “no, you are moving in, you don’t get to say no. You are only an Omega”

Hinata felt the overwhelming urge to submitmwhen he looked into Kozus eyes. The look he was getting, it was piercing him, it was reaching to something inside him. His Mark throbbed and he opened his mouth to respond, but only a few stutters came but before he had to turn away.

“I have school, I have a team, I already have a pack. I don’t need you! I don’t want you!” He yanked his arm free and started walking down the path.

The farther away he got the more his chest hurt, the more the situation hit him. He was Marked. He had been bitten. He was an Omega, and it was his position in life to be bitten and claimed.

Mamoru kept looking between Kozu and Hinata, tryingto figure out what to do. He wanted to help Kozu, he wanted to have Hinata be happy woth them, if he didn’t.. eh didn’t want Kozu to get mad. Kozu was still scary when he was mad.. He got mad at Misono a lot, and dealing with those aregumenrts always left Mamorus stomach in knots. Zuzu wasn’t wrong! Omegas and Betas moed in with their Alphas after being Marked. Betas and Omegas were expected to give up their lives, because they were not Alphas. An Alpha was supposed to take care of their mate, and that’s exactly what Kozu was doing. He was taking care of them all.

Hinata felt overwhelmed. He felt anger, sadness, but there was a tinge of happiness. He was happy to be claimed, wanted. He spent the past 5 days feeling unwanted, and here was someone who wanted him. He wanted to be happy at that. He was happy at that. But he hated it. He hated that part of himself. He didn’t want this… person to be part of his life forever. They didn’t understand anything. He was so mean, he wasn’t gentle or fun. He couldn’t joke with him the way he could Kageyama.

Thinking about Kageyama hurt. It just made everything worse. Why had Kageyama left him.. Why had he ignored him? Why was he such a hard-headed idiot!

Hinata stood still, tears pricking at his eyes again. He had been doing too much crying tonight and his eyes were swollen and puffy. But he wanted his Alpha, Kageyama. Kageyama was supposed to be his Alpha. They may not have said it, but Hinata thought that it was understood, that they would be together. The whole team knew they were basically Mated, and he did have a half-Mark from him.. why wasn’t that enough! they were supposed to play volleyball together, be together, and eventually.. Hinata did want to have a family with Kageyama.

The one time the Baka didn’t have volleyball on the brain was when Hinata did. Great.

Conflicted, Hinata lay down. He wanted to go home, but he felt like he couldn’t. He felt a pull to go back to the others, but he didn’t want to. He hated them, they were so mean and.. well the blonde one was nice. Hinata touched his cheek where he was kissed. The blonde, Mamoru was really nice to him.. but he didn’t seem to be only helping him. He also tried convincing Hinata to let Kozu bite him. Whatever the guy was getting at.. but he was comforting.

***

When he sat up at Mamorus request he wiped his eyes and sighed. “I have to go home. I have someone coming over” he said. “I have homework.. I have-“ he paused, his hand flying up to his Mark and his eyes widening. Kageyama would know. Kageyama would probably try and touch him, and Hinata would get sick, and Kageyama would find out and they would kick him off the team!

Mamoru tilted his head at the sudden brain fart. The Omega had a far off, horrifired look on his face.  “Hii, what’s wrong?” he touched his cheek, pulling him back to the present. “You are expecting company?”

Hinata sputtered for a moment before gathering his thoughts. “my- an Alpha.. from my team” he said, his eyes flashing over at Kozu, who was still sitting in the same spot across thw path, watching him. “he’s coming over, and he.. he’s gunna know” he whispered, his voice cracking in fear. “he can’t know. He can’t find out but he’s going to” he pushed his hands into his hair. If kageayama found out, he would be so mad. He would freak out, he would throw things and scream and yell and just imagining the anger was enough to terrify Hinata. Especially if Hinata might be pregnant.

Mamoru sighed and leaned forwards, taking Hinatas hands in his. “look, he wont find out unless you tell him” he said. “ill see if Zuzu will put the Collar back on, at least while your friend is over” he said. “He wont be happy about it, but he might do it if it’ll calm you down” he said. “So don’t worry”

“But if he touches me..” he looked away from Mamorus gaze. “He will know I’m Marked. Marked Omegas get sick when they’re touched by other Alphas!”

Mamoru tilted his head. “Are you Sensitive?” he asked, patting his palms on Hinatas cheeks, looking for a reaction, but none was showing. “no I think you’re okay” he said. “We can have Mii try when he gets back, but I think you’re okay.” He said.

“Sensitives are Omegas who can’t touch anyone but their Alpha after being Marked. They can’t really touch alot of people before their Marked either. Most end up with mysophobia or something.” Mamoru explained. “Why did you think you were a sensitive?”

Hinata looked at Mamoru with a puzzled expression, before it fell into one of fleeting relief “Noya… my Senpai… told me that” he said, feeling his chest go cold. If he hadn’t thought it would affect him.. then maybe Kageyama would have bit him, and things wouldn’t be like this..

“so if he touches me.. I wont get sick?” he asked, feeling his chest constrict a bit. He could still play with his team, he could still hug Noya, he could still high five Tanaka and be around Daichi and all of them! “I thought id lose everyone” he wiped his eyes, one hand over his mouth. “I thought id never see them again”

“You aren’t going back, you know that right?” Kozu had stood up and walked over to the pair. He wanted to head out soon once Mitsuo returned, so he had been eavesdropping.

Hinata looked up at the voice, the tone of it startled him every time. “what do you mean? Its my pack, my team. Of course im going back!”

“Your pack is now the three of us, I’m going to have you transferred to my highschool next week, so you can spend the time adjusting” he said.

Hinata looked up at him like he had two heads. “no! no? No! im not leaving my team! I don’t care what school you go to, im not changing from my school, not for anything, not for anyone, least of all you!” he stood up, taking a step back.

“You will go where I want you to, you are now my mate.”

“im also a person! I had a life, I had a team and a partner!” he shouted, “I love someone else, I am so in love with him, and you just… you just…” Hinata reached over and pounded his fist into Kozus chest, his knuckles hitting muscle. “You just.. you do this! You rip me apart from the Alpha im in love with, and you think you’re going to rip me away from my team? I worked so hard with my team! We are so close to nationals, you can’t make me leave! You cant! You cant!” he pounded his fists into the male in front of him, screaming with each hit.

“Oh yea?” Kozu scoffed and gripped Hinatas wrist, stopping it mid swing. “ill make you do whatever I want”

“Zuzu..” Mamoru piped up and put his hand on his arm softly. “Let go of Hii-kun” he whispered. “please, I don’t want you to fight. We can talk can’t we?” he asked, tilting his head a bit to show he was being submissive. The last thing he needed was for Kozu to think he was coming after him. He wouldn’t listen to reason if he saw everyone as a threat.

“Talking wont do any good, because im not going to change my mind.” he  scoffed but let go of Hinata. “If he wants to play on a team, he can play on the Aoba Josai team. I’ve heard that the team isn’t horrible.” He said to Mamoru, not addressing Hinata for the moment.

“Y-you go to Seijoh?” Hinata asked, his eyes wide. “With the Great King?! And Iwa-chan and Turnip head?!”

“I don’t know” Kozu dismissed the names. “but if you are set on playing your game, then you will join that team. You aren’t staying at the school with your old pack members” he said. “No way in hell”

“you can’t-“

“Zuzu..” Mamoru looked over at Hinata and back at Kozu. “what if.. if he’s worked hard. What if he did stay there, and just finished the semester.” He asked tenetively “a transfer student at this time would draw attention to you, ” he said. “And if we make him move now.. he probably wont like us, he wont want to be in our pack..”

“he doesn’t have to WANT to be in the pack. He is in the pack”

“but Zuzu..” he sighed. “if he’s going to be a mom to your baby..’ Mamoru touched his own belly instctively, “he should like you. Hating you could affect the baby”

Kozu paused for a moment and looked over at Hinata who was scowling at him. If looks could kill.

“Speak” he motioned at Hinata.

“you know what im going to say. Im not leaving my team. We have a big tournament coming up! We already beat the Seijoh team, so no, I don’t want to go to Seijoh. Im staying at Karasuno”

Mamoru smiled and turned to Hinata, “You won! That’s amazing! I’ve heart great things about the Aoba Josai team, so beating them, im proud of you!” he praised. “What if you moved after the tournament though? How long until its over?”

“Three months.” He said.

Mamoru looked up at Kozu. “Can we give him those 3 months?” he asked.

“3 months unsupervised with people he considers his pack? Hell no”

“What if..” he paused and bit his lip. “what if I went with him? To the practices? I could pose as his family member or something” he offered. “I can supervise. I can make sure no one hurts him” he said. “I can make sure he doesn’t do anything he shouldn’t” he tried catering to Kozus main concerns.

Kozu scowled and looked over at Hinata. “Will you move easily after the tournament?”

Hinata pursed his lips. “Is that my only option?” he frowned and looked down, pulling at his fingers. “Fine. I’ll go to Seijoh after this tournament.” he grumbled. “ill be a traitor, a spy, the team switcher” he snapped. Should he even play on the Seijoh team? Could he? He couldn’t imagine playing with anyone but Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, and even Tsuki. He couldn’t imagine any setter of his being anyone but Kageyama. He didn’t want Oikawa to be the one to toss to him. It wouldn’t be the same!

“Then its settled. You will move into my apartment tomorrow morning, and live at my house until the tournament is over, then you will move to Aoba Josai at the beginning of your second year” he said and looked to Mamoru. “Satisfied?”

Mamoru had a small smile of victory on his face. “im happy if you’re happy” he said. “And Hii-kuns happy. I want all of my mates to be happy” he took a step back, just enough to grab Hinatas hand and pull them into a threeway hug. “I want my family to be happy always” he kissed the top of Hinatas head. The boy was smaller than him by just a few inches, and fit nicely in the cook of his neck.

“I want to be a nice happy family” he whispered. “ill do anything, I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a chapter explaining Mamorus nightmares. I wrote it as a seperate piece so im not sure where it would fit in with Bitten, if people are interested i can post it next, but he is an OC character so im not too sure on the interest level for him right now.


	6. Mamoru vs Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may post a side-story or backstory later on today if it doesnt need too many edits. This chapter needed so many edits, i got carried away and added 13 pages of content! yay?
> 
> hey! Bitten has Extra bits!! side stories, character background bits, stuff i wrote that doesnt fit in the timeline
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13247880

Hinata adjusted to life at Kozus rather quickly. He was being kept from school for a few days in order to adjust, and to allow time for the Mark to heal. Before long Hinata stopped flinching every time Kozu was near, one or two times actively seeking him out. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t seen Kageyama in a while, or maybe it was because Kozu was the only one allowed to Touch the omega, but things in the house settled down quicker than either mate had expected.

Kozus home wasn’t run casually. Each resident had duties to perform. Mamoru was in charge of cooking, and the kitchen areas cleanliness. Misono, was delegated to maintaining the rest of the house.

He rarely stayed on top of his tasks, so Mamoru helped out more often than not.  

Kozu took care of the financials, paying the bills, as well as the grocery shopping. It was his responsibility to make sure his Mates were well fed and healthy.

Mamoru liked to think it was secretly therapeutic for Kozu, taking care of others, thinking about their wants and needs in a selfless way. With Hinatas needs in mind, Kozu had been considering more protein-heavy foods, to help replace the nutrients lost during practice.

More often than not Mamoru would accompany Kozu to the grocery store. It would be like a little date, except without handholding or any romantic connotations. At least on Kozus side. Mamoru liked to watch the alpha compare two items and judge them based on nutritional values.

Occasionally he would ask Mamoru to research certain products for reviews.

Despite being the main chef of the house, Mamoru didn’t have too much of a say in what food was actually purchased. He was free to request items, but if they weren’t deemed important, then his request would be denied.

So far Misonos request for Poptarts had been denied every time.

The two didn’t talk too much during the trip, aside from an occasional request, or if Kozu caught other shoppers inquiring about Mamorus Mark.

Raised, red-tinged and double-scarred, Mamorus Mark definitely drew in people’s eyes. And the blonde absolutely loved it.

More often than not he had his hair pulled into a messy bun or ponytail, or wore off the shoulder sweaters to leave the area exposed, even around the house. One thing Kozu had done right 4 years ago was instill pride in his first mate about his Mark.

Kozu insisted on the Mark being visible in public at all times as well, not that that requirement was ever challenged. It was the symbol that meant he was the Alpha, that Mamoru was HIS. But when a stranger would inquire about the Mark, positively or negatively, the male would become possessive, almost aggressively so. So sometimes the more approachable of the pair woul even try and instigate a conversation with other shoppers.

Mamoru absolutely loved it, the feeling of being wanted, protected by his childhood crush. Being grabbed or pulled to him so the alpha could intervene in the conversation, if he was an omega he would surely go into heat in those moments.

But unfortunately, he was not. and while he may be in love with his alpha, it would be forever unrequited. There would never be romance, or hand holding. While almost every alpha was romantically or sexually involved with their mates, Kozu wasn’t. So Mamoru had to take the affection where he could, and sometimes it was in the fruit aisle with the closest thing to having his butt grabbed was being pulled back by the hem of his jeans.

But Hinata was all over Kozu all the time once he felt comfortable. Leaning on him, poking him, peering over his shoulder. They were one mistimed head turn away from kissing, and it had only taken a few days!

Maybe the romantic air around their interactions were mostly conjured up by Mamoru, the fact that Kozu was allowing his behaviours was not!

The tiny orangette started to demand snacks, and at first Kozu would deny him, but after the next shopping trip a few unhealthy snacks would start to creep in to the basket. None of them were ever Poptarts though.

Kozu was giving into the small Omega more and more, in ways that he never gave into Mamoru.

It wasn’t only giving into requests that were changing, but Kozu wasn’t as angry about the defiance from Hinata as he was from Misono.

Hinata had decided to record his shows on the PVR, and Kozu told him to stop, and even deleted the recordings, but the next day the shows reappeared. They were deleted, and Kozu even blocked the recording of that title, but again, the next day the show would still be there.

If either Misono or Mamoru had pulled a stunt like that, the tv would have been removed, or there would have been a punishment. But that would never happen, because the older mates knew better.

But instead, Hinatas shows remained, and Kozu ignored the boisterous laughter that erupted at each stupid joke from that god awful show.

After a few days the two would even have little spats. They often started when Hinata would refuse or forget to do something that Kozu requested, and they would almost argue back and forth.

Mamoru could tell Kozu was enjoying himself, dealing with the defiant little Omega put a smile on the Alphas face that Mamoru hadn’t seen in forever. He could easily end the argument by raising his voice, but then the fun was over. Instead he let the argument continue, chasing down the Omegas obedience.

Mamoru didn’t understand how the omega could talk so casually to Kozu when days prior he had been terrified of him. Even now Mamoru still had to be careful what and how he said things around the Alpha and he had grown up next to him.

There would be times when Kozu was comfortable with a casual relationship and others when he would demand obedience. It had taken a long time for Mamoru to adjust to the new rules and figure out when they applied and when they didn’t. Hinata seemed to fit in perfectly.

He didn’t misspeak often anymore, but Misono was still learning. Most of the unpleasentness came from his sharp tongue and dislike of Kozu in general.  Misono was the mate that Kozu was not adverse to giving a physical punishment. Bruises were usually always adorning the bitten alpha.

The first-time Mamoru heard Hinata yell at Kozu he nearly had a heart attack. He felt the need to run to the child and protect him from whatever blow he received, to plead that he didn’t understand things yet, but instead of the sound of palm on cheek, he heard Kozu speaking, not yelling, not over-exerting his dominance, just.. speaking.

Mamoru wanted that. He wanted to be comfortable like that again.

So he started emulating the Omegas behaviour. He set up his own television shows on the TV, he took up part of Kozus scheduled bath time, and tried speaking more causally to him around the home. He wasn’t sure how to change his speech though, he called him Zuzu at home all the time. The nickname seemed to be acceptable to the Alpha, but only from Mamoru. One thing he would get truly angry at Hinata about was the use of that nickname.

The first and only time Hinata ever used the nickname, had been at the dinner table. It was a simple “Thanks Zuzu” that set off the altercation, which started off with Kozu startling everyone, but somehow ended with Hinata banging his fists on the alphas chest, almost like he was having a tantrum. But Kozu didn’t touch him. He reprimanded him, giving him a longer list of choses than Misono had ever been given, but eventually he had gotten fed up with the boy’s tempter tantrum and walked away.

While Hinata would give a boost to Kozus rank as an omega, his status also seemed to earn him the spot of ‘favorite mate’. The preferential treatment wasn’t missed by both mates, but with time, new shiny things fade, right? Eventually Hinata would not be as ‘amazing’ as he was, his tantrums would wear on Kozus nerves, and he would be.. second favorite maybe. right? Kozu wouldn’t just forget about his other Mates would he?

The nail in the coffin was when Kozu gave Mamorus spot in his bed to the omega. Already nestled under the covers with his back pressed to Kozus, Mamoru lay shaking in the aftermath of one of his nightmares. The alpha fell back asleep easily enough after running his hand along Mamorus back for a moment to soothe the male. Moments later, standing in the doorway was a sleepy Hinata, clutching one of Mamorus pillows from his bed.

And just like that, Mamoru was out. Replaced, nudged over to the edge of the bed while Hinata tiredly collapsed in between the two, and falling back asleep against Kozus chest.

Shocked but unable to speak, Mamoru clutched the edge of the mattress, bunching the fabric in his hand. That was his spot! That was where he was supposed to be! He didn’t understand why Kozu would give Hinata the middle spot. If Hinata was going to come into the bed, why wasn’t he on the outside! Why couldn’t Kozu sleep in the middle? He knew how much Mamoru needed his spot, he knew..

Maybe it was intentional, Mamorus head swirrelled, his thoughts fueled by the feelings his nightmares left him with. Kozu knew how important it was for Mamoru to feel the Alpha next to him, for almost 4 years it had been the same routine! This was what Kozu signed up for when he left him, alone for days, when he abandoned him! and here it was, happening again. Shoved from his spot, replaced with a new Mate, one that could fulfill Kozus goal.

Of course. It was only logical. An alpha would take care of the most important mate first. He would put his focus in what was going to get him ahead. He didn’t need to continue to indulge the selfish behaviours of an old mate. Why keep him around, an old mate who couldn’t contribute anything. Cut off the weaker branches. Leave them to shrivel and die. Again.

Unable to breathe without choking on a sob, Mamoru left the bed to sit in the livingroom. Every fiber of his body screamed as he walked to the door, all but pushed out by Kozus indifference. He lay there, the omega pressed to his chest, and in the light of the hallway Mamoru could have sworn he saw the alpha bury his nose in the orange locks.

**

Sleep didn’t make an appearance after Mamoru found his way to the livingroom. The male sat under a blanket that used to smell of Kozu, but was now soaked in his own scent of distress.

At the sound of footsteps, the shadow-laden eyes flickered up, both afraid and hoping it would be Kozu, and dreading it being Hinata.

Neither of them came down the stairs. Instead it was the hooded Misono, who seemed to think he was alone. Why wouldn’t he, no one should be up at this time.

It took the Marked Alpha a few moments to notice the bundle on the couch, curled up as small as could be.

“Mamoru?” he whispered, biting into a cold Poptarts. “what are you doing? Why are you up?” he sat on the couch, his forehead furrowed. He leaned down and sniffed before cringing back at the unpleasant stench from the blanket and boy.

“how long have you been down here?” he pulled the blanket off, dropping it behind the couch and pulling Mamoru to lean on his lap. But he remained silent.

“did you have a nightmare? Or did you stay awake trying to avoid it?” he asked, getting only a sniffle in return as he continued to soothe his pack-mate.

While Misono wasn’t the fondest of Mamoru, considering how little the blonde tried to stop Kozu from abusing him, he didn’t take any joy in watching Mamoru go through a nightmare. The catatonic look, the shivering, it was just unpleasant to watch. It made his stomach turn, seeing someone who was so bright and kind so hurt. It made him wonder if Kozus little Prince was so annoying because he went through the nightmares. And the things he would shout- ‘Help!’, ‘Please!’ or even worse ‘I don’t want to die, not here’. They seemed pretty intense, and Misono would give anything to never go through one himself.

“Come on” he whispered. “Let’s get you in the shower. The water should wake you up” he said and heaved the boy upright. He tried lifting Mamoru up but the boy pulled back.

“im okay, Mii” he didn’t make eye contact. “Thank you, for sitting with me” he stood up, flashing a smile that anyone could tell was painfully forced.

Misono frowned. “did you get any sleep last night?”

“a little”

“Why didn’t you go to Kozus room?”

“I did” Mamorus voice cracked but he didn’t stick around long enough for more questions. He headed back up the stairs to take that warm shower that was suggested. If anything, it would wash away the stench coating his body. his stupid, useless, infertile body.

**

Out of all of the duties, cooking was Mamorus favorite. He loved taking the items Kozu bought and turning them into something delicious that everyone could enjoy. It was his goal to make something both members of his pack would love, and between Kozus indifference and Misonos blatant defiance of anything that represented order, it was most often a difficult task.

Out of all of the meals, breakfast was the easiest. Fry up some eggs for Kozu, some bacon and 1 and a half slices of toast, and the alpha was satisfied. Misono loved French toast, even though he complained about it being too messy. There was never any left on the plate, and that’s what mattered.

With the addition of Hinata it became even better. The omega ate anything and everything. He had to wrestle the plate away from him sometimes when he started licking it to get any last remnants.

But today he just wasn’t feeling up to the task.

Dressed but out of school uniform, Mamoru grabbed the box of Poptarts Misono had hidden behind an untouched box of natural oats and left it on the counter. He grabbed a piece of notecard and wrote “Breakfast” and leaned it against the box. He felt a tinge of guilt using Misonos snack after he was so kind to him, but he didn’t have any energy to spare on himself, let alone others at the moment.

Grabbing his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder, slid on his shoes and opened the front door. The morning frost against his still wet hair sent a shiver down his back, and he hoped he wouldn’t catch a cold as he walked.

First stop, replacing the Poptarts.

He stopped off at a convivence store, picking up one of the limited-edition flavors in addition to the strawberry ones. Hopefully Misono didn’t revel to Kozu that the Poptarts had been hidden. He didn’t want to get him in trouble. He reached for his phone to message the boy, but it wasn’t in his pocket.

“okay” he mumbled, yawning in acceptance as he headed to the school building.

In the 3 years he had been attending this school he had been to the nurse’s office less than a handful of times. The only times he had been there were either to drop a student off, or when he was carried there in his second year, having taken a soccer ball to the face and blacked out for a moment.

 The white sterile environment turned his stomach, reminding him of the hospital he had been left in 4 years ago. from the thin blankets to the paper partition, all of it was so isolating.

Which at the moment felt fine. Just fine.

Collapsing onto the cold bed, Mamoru pulled his hood over his hair, hiding his face and his Mark. He reached down for the blanket, pulling it up to his neck. He had to fold his body to keep the blanket over his feet.

It was there in the closest thing to the scene of his nightmares, among the bright lights and the silent hallway, that Mamoru final fell asleep. It took a few years, but everything had come full circle hadn’t it?

**

“Its been a week since he's been at school” Kageyama growled, squeezing the volleyball between his hands. “what’s wrong with him”

“you know what they say” Tanaka smirked, smacking his back. “only idiots catch colds”

“im surprised you ever make it to school then” the first-year alpha snapped, shoving his hand off of him.

Still snickering, Tanaka made his way to the supply closet, pulling out the rest of the supplies, setting them down while waiting for the others to show up.

“Have you messaged him at all” Tanaka called out, keeping outside of Kageyamas range. “cause sitting here growling wont help. We kinda evolved from using out mouths to communicate to our fingers” he mimicked texting, and managed to avoid the volleyball aimed for his head.

“Testy testy! You’d think you were already mated”

With another grumble, Kageyama grabbed another ball, squeezing it between his hands again. He had texted Hinata, and called, and emailed, and snapchatted and everything short of climbing in his window in the dead of night! All he got was the same message! ‘got the flu ☹ will brb to practice asap!’ was all he got back, and it was infuriating!

Of course, the worst possible ideas came to mind when asking what could be 1) Keeping Hinata from practice and 2) keeping Hinata away from Kageyama. The main-and worst- possible solution was that Hinata had ended the pregnancy, and was spending time at home to recover. Even the thought was enough to completely piss him off. He better not have! The coward! The shit for brains! Even if it did take him out of a few games, he had a whole 2 more fucking years of games and practice! If he could accept that they would have a child, why couldn’t Hinata!

He didn’t know what to think. Hinata was avoiding him, clearly, and he didn’t know why. It just left him alone to think, and nothing good comes from him thinking. He just needed to smash something, and a volleyball would be perfect. Maybe if he imagined Hinatas face as the target he could let off some steam, and then feel completely guilty later on for thinking of harming his omega.

Before long the gym was filled with the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor and the scents of his teammates. It was a small bit calming, to have those he trusted most around him, but as soothing as it may be, there was no annoying tang of the citrus energy ball. Without it, everything felt muted. Except his anger and annoyance. That was in peak shape.

“Kageyama-kun” Sugawara ran over to him, his grey locks flapping against his forehead. He really should look at a haircut.

Despite being an omega, Sugawara commanded a lot of respect on the team, and not just because he was Daichis mate. The silver fox had proven himself to be a vital part of the pack, acting almost as if he were already a mother. There was the tender side to him, as well as the vicious side that startled even the most oblivious of alphas. With two alpha parents, the third year would be an excellent ‘nature vs nurture’ study subject.

Straightening up, Kageyama turned to his senpai. “Suga-senpai”

“I have news on Hinata” he said, his face lit up. “he's going to be back on Monday. His mom said it was like a mix of the flu and another heat because he came into contact with a high rank alpha” he said. “he's just been puking and laying in bed all week, again” he chuckled, and rubbed Kageyamas shoulder.

“I know you’re worried about him, but he's fine, see?”

“another heat? so soon..” he looked down, his face scrunching up a bit. Was that even possible if he was already pregnant? He couldn’t ask anyone here that, they’d piece it together. well maybe not a few of them, he glanced at Tanaka, who currently had his thumbs stuck up his nose for some reason. Google would be a much more reliable source.

“just being around high rank alphas can do that to omegas?” he asked, the question innocent enough.

“Sometimes” Suga sighed. “it may have something to do with that little bite on Hinatas neck” his lips played at a smirk. “you just have to be careful next time. Make sure you apologize to him on Monday” Suga grabbed the volleyball from Kageyamas hands, and motioned for him to join the others for drills.

“once im done with him on Monday he's gunna be begging me for forgiveness” the alpha smirked, already imaging the exhaustive practice he planned for the omega. He wouldn’t be calling for ‘one more! One more!’ so quickly.

Monday, he just had to wait for Monday.

Why was it only Thursday!

**

Mamoru woke with a start. He looked around as a sinking feeling filled his chest. The curtains, the smell, the white. Was he dreaming?!

It took him a moment to realize not only was he not breathing, but he wasn’t sleeping. The sound of the baseball team practicing outside confirmed it. It wasn’t a hospital, but the nurse office at school. Memories of his commute to school came to mind and he was able to exhale. He didn’t need another nightmare..

Looking out the window, he saw the sky was already pretty dark. Had he slept through the whole day? Whose bright idea was that! He was sure he would have been woken up before classes started, or at lunch at the very latest!

Maybe-Maybe no one had even noticed he was in the room. That seemed to fit in with the current theme of the day.

“Maybe im being melodramatic” he whispered as he slid his shoes back on and grabbed his bag. “its not like we were dating. He didn’t cheat on me” he frowned, was it possible to be cheated on if you weren’t dating?

The hallways were empty, it really was after class. It was almost eerie. He hadn’t spent time on campus after class in a while, having accompanied Kozu home. They were both part of the Going Home club it seemed.

Kozu would be home by now, with Hinata again. He wondered what they did for dinner. Order in? Or did one of them cook dinner? Misono could set up the rice cooker, but seasoning the rice was a skill that still evaded the kid. Could Hinata cook? He didn’t know.

“oh! You’re finally up” a cheery voice popped out of a classroom. It was the nurse. So, someone had seen him there.

Mamoru pulled his hood back up, and let out a small yawn. “yea, thanks for letting me sleep. Sorry for taking up the whole day” he said. “that was not the plan at all”

Pouting a small bit, the nurse pulled the hood down and leaned down to smile at him. “don’t you worry about that. You just work on getting more sleep okay?” she said. “and feel free to come by any time you need a nap, or just a place to hang out” her tone darkened at the end and her gaze hardened on his Mark. “and of course, if you’re ever hurt ill fix you right up”

Mamoru nodded and pursed his lips, pulling his hood back up and waving a goodbye. She probably had the wrong idea about his Mark. He wasn’t in any danger.

**

For the first time since they’ve known each other, Kozu physically assaulted Mamoru.

Clutching his cheek, Mamorus mouth hung open in a silent scream of pain. Maybe it was silent, he couldn’t hear anything. His ears were ringing. His whole face stung, even though he had just been slapped. Kozu really hadn’t held back at all.  

This was his punishment for disappearing for the whole day, being out of contact, and failing to prepare meals. Or he assumed that what it was. His ears were still ringing.

After the pain lowered to a dull throbbing, Mamoru let his hand fall to his side, and just kind of stood there. He didn’t know if Kozu was still talking, or yelling. But he just stood there in case he was.

He felt so far away. Looking down at his hands Mamoru felt very far away, even though he was standing still. It just felt like he was in one of those hallways that stretch on forever, except he was the hallway, stretching away from everything, but nothing was moving. Kozu wasn’t moving, but he felt so far away.

Putting his hand back up to his cheek, Mamoru flinched. It stung. It was hot. He felt dizzy.

“I need to sit down” he mumbled, stepping back to feel the kitchen counter behind him, gripping the laminate. He had to sit down. he just, he had to. Crouching down, he collapsed against the cupboard, and everything went dark.

“-ru! Ma-mfmf!”

**

The slap was hard, it made Misono cringe, having been on the receiving end of them many times. He watched as his packmate doubled over in pain, his broken voice coming out in sputters. He must have had his jaw clenched, it hurt more that way. He wanted to run over and check on him, but the alpha standing between them stopped him with just a look. It said if he tried getting close he would get it worse. Misono believed him.

“He's bleeding!” Misono said, watching the red drops land on the kitchen tile. What was it, teeth? Tongue? Ripped skin?

Kozu continued to berate the blonde, going on about how he failed to find the humor in his runaway stunt, about how much of a disappointment it was that Mamoru chose to leave a smartass comment on the Poptarts box, and again how he failed to find the humor in the Poptarts.

As much as the alpha was berating his mate, Misono could tell something was wrong. Both his eyes and his gut told him something was wrong. The way he was standing, the way he swayed, it didn’t look like he was even there.

“how hard did you hit him!” Misono yelled, gritting his teeth as he watched Mamoru. The blonde took a shaky step back, mumbling something, before dropping like a rock.

“I knew it!” Misono clicked his tongue as he moved towards Mamoru.

“I said stay back!” Kozu grabbed Misonos hood, pulling him back and away from Mamorus slumped over figure sending him crashing into the wall.

“Ma” Kozu crouched down, shaking Mamorus shoulder, as if he was peacefully napping.

“Don’t touch him!” Misono coughed, “you’ll hurt him even more!”

“you don’t know that” the alpha snided, less composed than he was when he was dolling out ‘punishment’. “he's going to be fine”

Misono groaned, but moved back to the blonde. He licked the back of his hand and held it under Mamorus nose, feeling the breath. At least he was breathing.

“Move” he growled, straddling Mamorus thighs. Misono still clutched his side, where he hit the wall, but managed to get 2 fingers into Mamorus mouth, feeling for all his teeth or a bite on his tongue. Eventually he found the source of the bleeding, a cut on the inside of his cheek. Which was the better news of the three options.

pulling his fingers back he didn’t turn to Kozu. Kozu didn’t get any reassurances over what he had done. The stupid alpha was power tripping and now he was actually hurting people! Just because he bit them didn’t mean he got to abuse them! no where on his body did he have an identification number labelling him the alphas slave. He was a human being!

Anger boiled under the Marked alphas skin. If anyone didn’t deserve this treatment, it was Mamoru. The blonde did nothing but sing the idiotic alphas praises like the sun shone out his ass!

After a moment Mamoru mumbled, stirring. Kozu tried pulling Misono away, but he wasn’t budging.

“Let me see Mamoru” he demanded

“fuck you” he spat back, “you don’t get to play the concerned boyfriend right now.” he said, hating the man-child who stole his status from him more than ever. “leave us alone. I will fix this. just like how Mamoru would fix me after you’ve had a go at me” he winced when he turned, wanting to see the look on the assholes face.

Any emotion on the features were gone, leaving the alpha looking as stoic as he always did. Misono was a fool if he thought that it would take injuring Mamoru for the alpha to lose his cool.

Mamorus eyes fluttered open, and a small groan escaped his lips. “zuz….” He groaned again, flinching as his cheek reddened when he moved. It was already starting to swell.

“Mamoru” Misono whispered. “Don’t talk. Your cheeks swollen and cut up a little” he explained. “im going to lift you up okay? Stand if you can, but don’t push yourself” he stood up, lifting Mamoru by his armpits. His body flopped a little. He still wasn’t fully awake.

The fight up the stairs was an uphill battle. Mamoru managed to walk a small bit, but with little to no coordination. Getting him into bed was a relief. He could sit down. his side hurt like a bitch. when he lifted his shirt he could already see a bruise forming. Not the first he received while in this house but probably one of the larger ones, just from hitting the wall.  The light patches of purple would darken over the next few hours, so it would be easier to get things settled right now while he could still move without being in pain.

Moving back to the bed he carefully stripped Mamoru, and took a cloth, pressing in into the inside of his cheek, to see if it was still bleeding. The cloth came out a little spotty but overall it seemed to have stopped bleeding. The swelling in his cheek was still looking bad.

He had to grab an iceblock, or frozen peas. He was pretty sure Mamoru kept frozen peas in the freezer for Misono anyways. Opening the door he almost walked into the little omega. “Move” he said gruffly.

“I brought ice” he said, his lips in a sad smile. “it helps.. with getting hit in the face”

Misono raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been slapped before?”

“spiked” he bit his lip. “by a volleyball” he grimaced at the memory, rubbing his cheek. “its okay though. I got off kinda easy. Noya said its because of my thick skull but Tsukki said I have no brain cells left to lose” he rolled his eyes before pressing the ice to Misono. “use it. make him better please” he said softly,

Misono couldn’t have cared less and pulled the ice from Hinatas hands, closing the door in his face. It as an actual ice pack, which had to be wrapped in a cloth or it would stick to skin. Frozen peas were better, plus the peas were moldable and bendy. You couldn’t bend an icepack.

Still, he wrapped the pack in a pillow case, and moved Mamoru so he was laying on it. he would have to change it when the ice melted, but it should be okay for a few hours. Stripping down himself, Misono climbed into the bed, exhausted.

“Mii” he heard a soft voice. Mamoru!

“You’re awake” he breathed a sigh of relief. “how do you feel?” he asked. “your cheeks swollen, so you’re on an icepak”

“I can tell” he laughed before cringing in pain, the frown replacing everything. “I bet your just loving this” his eyes flicked up to Misonos for a second. “cocky Mamoru, prince Mamoru, tossed out with the trash, Mamoru the chosen, now were on the same level” he did his best impersonation of Misono, who always told him eventually Kozu would snap at him too. He felt his eyes prickle. He didn’t think it would actually ever happen. “first marked, not so special now, I've been knocked off my high horse. Kozu lost his patience with me, he's sick of me” he coughed as his throat tightened. “you were right, Mii. Go ahead. Say you told me so. Say you were waiting for it.”

Misono groaned. “wanting it and watching it happen are different” he said. “Seeing it happen sucked the fun out of it” he said, rolling onto his back. “but yea, I told you so”

Mamoru sniffled which hurt his cheek more.  “yea.. you did”

“but Kozus gunna come back for you. so, don’t cry too much”

The blonde snorted. “no, he wont. He had Hinata now.”

“he's a shiny toy. A means to an end. A battery-operated toy” he said. “you’re the whole freaking jungle gym.” he groaned. “sturdy, timeless, and reliable” he looked over at Mamoru. “so yea, he's gunna come back for you. he will forgive you for this morning, when you sold me out on the Poptarts” he groaned, “if anything you owe me an apology. You used my Poptarts. My secret stash!”

“I got you more” he said. “In my bag. 2 boxes” he grumbled.

“Strawberry flavoured?”

“of course”

“Awe you’re the best Mamoru” he rolled his eyes. “come on. Share the ice pack. Im bruised too” he nudged for him to lift his head to take the ice pack. He hissed as it touched his skin. “Bitch” he cursed.

“its been a mess since last week”

“Its been a mess since I got here” Misono said. “since Kozu Ikazuki barged in on me and Marked me for no good reason.

“You were kinda gunna rape someone” Mamoru said.

“So, not Kozus problem”

***

Skipping Fridays class, Mamoru spent the day indoors, the blinds closed, and spent the day cleaning. Hinata offered to help, but he was told to stay in his room while his Mark healed completely. The black bruise covering half of Mamorus face would suffice as a good enough warning.

So they didn’t speak. And when Kozu came home, Mamoru didn’t speak.

During dinner, Mamoru didn’t speak.

When 3am rolled around and Mamoru bolted up in a cold sweat once again, the mirror on the back of his door reminded him to not go to Kozu. If he didn’t see the bruise, he would still run into the alphas room like nothing had changed. But things had changed. Maybe he was a little afraid of Kozu.

Everything was quiet. The house was clean, the mates docile, if anyone were to stop by, it would look like the perfect household. A bruised Mate may even add to the prestige, proof the alpha disciplined his mates.

But everyone was distant, except Kozu and Hinata.

Those two had gotten along like a house on fire, Kozu even started watching one of Hinatas stupid shows. Mamoru was just counting the days before the alpha called him over, releasing him from their mark. He would present his pregnant omega, the only mate he would need. It wasn’t fair!

Come Monday, Mamoru would have to accompany Hinata to school, so he could play pretend with his old team, play pretend with everyone there about who he belonged too. He would deny Kozu, he would ignore him, god forbid flirt with another alpha. The omega was tossing away the only person Mamoru ever wanted, like he was nothing.

**

“Misono, can you put the pillows outside” he asked, motioning to the pillows on the desk. “on the balcony. They’re more comfortable to sit on than wood” he said, making up the beds before heading to start dinner. If he was to make it through a nightmare and be able to fall back asleep, he needed the soft pillows to lay on, because.. they were soft. With Kozu sharing his bed with Hinata, there wasn’t any room for him anymore and he had to manage his own nightmares. He had done it before, not to any degree of success, but it wasn’t a complete failure. He just had to adjust his sleep schedule, so he got enough sleep by the time he woke up terrified.

Sitting outside was safest anyways. In case his scent was too heavy, of he couldn’t keep as quiet as he liked. Sometimes he needed to pace, and being outside just worked better. Not nearly as good as curling up against Kozus back, but that was no longer an option.

“Mamoru” the gruff telltale voice behind him startled him. “what are you making?’

“dinner” he said, a little meekly. “its stew. Carrots, onions, potatoes” he said, not stopping the stirring. “it will taste really good”

“Mamoru” the alpha said again, almost like he wanted the blonde to look in his direction, but instead he busybodied around the kitchen, completing his duty.

“Mamoru!” the alpha yelled, making his mate jump, almost dropping the plate in his hand.

But he still didn’t look up at him. he didn’t want to see him. not right now.

“what do you want Kozu” he mumbled. “Im doing what you want. Im doing my duties. Dinner is made, the house is clean, homework is done. Everything is done. So what did I do wrong then”

Kozu walked over, putting his hand under Mamorus chin, lifting it.

The blonde flinched at the touch, wincing in pain before pulling his head away.  “don’t touch me” he whispered, and resumed his table setting. “Please.. don’t”

Kozu huffed a little, which is something Mamoru would have found cute if he was still watching Kozu from afar, mooning over the brooding boy he loved. But Kozu replaced him, and every conversation was just another opportunity to confirm it, for Kozu to kick him out.

The voice that used to calm him down immediately now made him jump. The strong grips of his hand, before they used to hold him together in the worst of moments but now they threatened to shatter him.

“You’ve been getting closer to Misono recently”

“Am I not supposed to?” Mamoru asked cautiously.

“I was just curious as to why” the alpha said, grabbing forks from the drawer, setting them at each place setting before Mamoru gathered them up.

“Stew doesn’t use forks” he said softly, placing them back into the drawer and grabbing the spoons. “we have stuff in common.”

“such as?” Kozu scoffed. “You two are as opposite as opposites can be.” He leaned on the back of one of the dining chairs,

“opposites.. attract” Mamorus shrugged. “Why does it matter. Am I supposed to ignore someone I live with?” he asked.

“You’re ignoring Hinata”

“You’ve got him covered” Mamorus voice dropped the cautious tone.

“well he's the only one whose interested” Kozu said, tilting his head to try and invade Mamorus space. “are you still having nightmares?”

“Every night for 1460 days” he set and smoothed out the placemats, walking around Kozu as he put himself in the way.

“Well you haven’t been coming to the bedroom. So unless they’ve stopped, then what am I missing?”

Pausing, Mamoru pursed his lips for a moment, rethinking the first 6 things he wanted to say.

“There’s no room for me anymore” he landed on. With a quick motioned he turned the dishwasher on, hoping the noisy machine would end the conversation.

No such luck.

“It’s a big bed Mamoru” he said, turning the dishwasher off and opening it. It was empty.

“there’s room for you. there’s always been room.”

“no, there’s not. there wasn’t.” he reached for the bowls, and started dishing up the food. “I mean, there could have been, but things were made clear enough” he said. “I got the message loud and clear Alpha.” he said, not even using Kozus name. He wanted him to stop saying his name. He didn’t want his name on Kozus lips. It felt.. manipulative.

“What are you even talking about” Kozu asked angrily, pulling the soup ladle from his hand, trying to get him to just fucking look at him!

“you want the place to yourself. I get it” he said, grabbing a second ladle. “you have plans with Hinata. great. If I am imposing on those plans you could have told me the night before, instead of letting me think everything’s fine”

The strong hands that could hold him together him or shatter him gripped his sides, threatening to do both. The grip tightened, making the small body within their grip squirm.

“that hurts” Mamoru said.

“Then tell me, in plain English, what happened. Because obviously its something you remember and I don’t, or something that you’ve misinterpreted, or something. Because clearly I was there, but I have no idea what’s going on Mamoru”

“you don’t remember” Mamoru sniffled. “you’re telling me you don’t remember inviting Hinata into bed, right in the middle, where I slept. You don’t remember putting your hands on me, and pushing me off of the bed onto the floor. You don’t remember the every night I spend trying to get as much from you as I can so I can feel okay, biting my lips raw to try and keep quiet for you. you don’t remember you sleeping through every time I couldn’t keep quiet and tried to crawl inside of your shirt because I couldn’t bear to wake you up because you have to get your sleep.

“But you remember waking up the second Hinata needed.. a new pillow, or whatever he wanted. You woke up when he got to the door. And then you pushed me off of the bed, and pulled him in, the exact same night” Mamoru gasped, feeling his throat tighten. But he refused to cry. He wasn’t crying anymore, it was done. He was done sobbing over a man who would never love him back, but who would spread his whole self over a kid he had known less than 2 weeks. He had to be able to handle himself.

“well that’s why you misunderstood things” Kozu sighed. “Hinata was going to cling to you, which would have made it easier for you to fall back asleep. Maybe in my sleep I moved you over too far a bit” he posed the option. “but it wasn’t a ‘get out’ signal at all”

“4 years” Mamoru exhaled. “when has anything other than you worked to help with the nightmares?” he asked, pushing the hands off of him. “if it just took anybody to lay next to me, to stop the nightmares, then I would have stopped coming into your room long ago after what you said”

“You know I didn’t mean it like that”

“no. I know the opposite. You said it, and you knew you shouldn’t have said it. but its what you were feeling and it was what you wanted to say. “

“Mamoru-“

“no. stop. Its fine. Its whatever. Its done” he said, looking up at Kozu. “just eat, and then go tend to your new mate” he said. “you’ve wasted enough time down here already” he grabbed a bowl, taking it upstairs to his room.

He heard the alpha call after him, but he wasn’t chased. He locked his bedroom door, setting his bowl of food down and pulling his knees to his chest. His appetite was all but gone now. He just wanted to go to sleep and get it over with.

 

Like clockwork, Mamoru woke up at 3am, tears streaming down his face. Confronted with the dark room, the nightmare that gripped Mamorus mind left him all alone. There wasn’t anybody here. Even the doctors had fled, leaving him alone, all alone.

“Kozu” he thought, not sure if it came out as words. He didn’t know if he could speak, or if he even wanted to. What good would calling out for him be if he wasn’t going to be there to see him!

“Right here” a voice grumbled behind him, making him jump. He couldn’t see who it was, but the voice.. could it be..

“Zuzu?” Mamoru whispered, turning around and reaching in front of him to feel the cool skin under his fingertips. “Zuzu is that you?”

“That’s my nostril Morun” an arm wrapped around Mamorus waist and pulled him close, the warmth of his body spreading across Mamorus. It felt like his chest was opening up and he could finally breathe! Kozu came back for him!

“pain in the ass” the alpha smirked. “making me come sleep in your bed. Its too small”

Mamoru reached up, his hands running along Kozus chest, shoulders, his back. He had to confirm he was real!

“what?” he stammered and looked around. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and before long he was fully awake.

“w-wait. Kozu… what are you doing in here?” he asked, pushing himself away from the alpha and stood up off the bed. The alpha never slept in Mamorus room.

“You weren’t coming to me. So, I came to you.” he grumbled tiredly, not sure if he was ready to commit to being awake this early. “Come, lay back down. Ill hold you”

“why” he asked. “why did you come here? Guilt?” he accused “is Hinata in your bed right now?”

“Who cares!” Kozu growled, annoyed. He reached forwards and grabbed Mamorus wrist, pulling him against the bed. “you’re so dramatic. Going through this alone isn’t going to make you a superhero or anything Morun” he said. “self deprecation doesn’t suit you anyway.”

“its not self deprecating” the blonde said, finding it hard to muster up the willpower to pull away from Kozu after so long.

“normal mates will fight for the attention of the alpha you know” he said. “instead you pull away and mope in the corner. Next time just yell at someone. Geez. Your so dramatic” he closed his eyes.

Mamoru frowned, closing in on himself a bit. So he wasn’t normal? Of course he wasn’t normal. Kozu stole the normality from his life when he Marked him! he stole his future, his family, his sense of where he belonged.. all of it was taken and just replaced with his partnership with Kozu. It was one of the first things Mamoru said when introducing himself. he was Kozus mate. He was the mate of Kozu Ikazuki. He was the one at his side, he was the best mate Kozu could ever have.

And it felt like that was all going away. Like he was a used-up lightbulb, being replaced by the literal sun. Of course Hinata would shine brighter, being an omega. Kozu would want to show him off, he would attend to the legitimate needs of Hinata, not to some stupid nightmare of someone he accidentally made his mate. Of course. It made sense, it wasn’t dramatic at all. If anything, it was rational. Why keep an old toy around if its been broken since day 1?

“you’re thinking. Stop thinking” the alpha growled. “Just sleep”

“do you still like me?” Mamoru asked.

“Like is subjective Mamoru” he sighed, “romantically, I've never been romantically attracted to you. but you were my best friend, so I still like you in that regard”

“do you like Hinata, in either regard?”

“to a degree” the alpha said. “he's useful, and being favored by him would be a good thing”

“Would you choose him over me?”

“it would depend on the situation.”

That wasn’t what Mamoru wanted to hear. “am I just the chief of staff or whatever here?” he asked. “do I just run the household for you? Am I even your friend anymore or at this point am I an employee whose benefits package doesn’t include something to keep me safe?”

Mamoru gasped when Kozu put his hand on his Mark. “This is what keeps you safe” he said. “you’re not going anywhere. When I need something done, I come to you. When I need something kept safe, I go to you. the trust I place in you is not unearned. My first choice most of the time is you. Now when it comes to formal events I would have to consider both sides” he conceded. “while you are more composed and come across as the more mature mate, Hinata being an omega would be an eye-catching statement”

“wont he embarrass you at a formal event?” Mamoru pouted. “All jumpy and clingy?”

“see, you consider everything. Which makes you irreplaceable”

Mamoru blushed, pulling himself closer to Kozu than he had been in a while. “for someone who doesn’t carry a romantic bone in his body, you’re sure being really sweet”

Kozu cleared his throat. “an alphas duty to his mates involved emotional health as well” he stated. “which means if you are feeling underappreciated, I must do what I can to allay those feelings”

“even if it means lying?”

“I would not lie to you Mamoru” he exhaled. “it would serve no purpose, and it would help nobody to mislead you like that. I do not appreciate the accusations though. Both here and downstairs earlier”

Mamoru didn’t like the accusations either. It was easier to act numb, to push the feelings back into the closet and just.. be. Having expectations just seemed to invite more pain than even the nightmares.

“you pushed me out of my spot. Fact. You woke up when Hinata needed you. fact. You put Hinata in my spot. Fact.” He said. Those weren’t subjective. The physical things didn’t change because of how okay Mamoru was. What happened happened. Fact.

“Hinatas scent carries, of course it wakes me up. He collapses onto the bed with little to no regard of whose there. I have bruises from him falling on top of me” the alpha said. “he was going to sleep in the middle if you were there or not. I moved you out of the way because I didn’t want him to hit you” he said. “he was asking for you anyways”

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. “is that-are you-“ he groaned. “why didn’t you say something then?”

“you’re not often in a talking mood when you’re not okay. You frequently disappear during the night anyways. I assumed you would be back the next night. And then during the day you had disappeared, no one had heard from you. Your uniform was still hanging up.”

“so you hit me”

Kozu sighed, and mamoru could feel his body tense up a small bit.

“now is so not the time for that conversation Mamoru” Kozu deflected, feeling the body in his arms squirm. “You are tired, and you need sleep. Tomorrow, you will come sleep in my bed, but for now, close your eyes”

“my cheek still hurts”

“Mamoru-“

“Kiss it better” he squeaked, turning his face into the pillow.

“did I call you the mature mate?” Kozu muttered.

“shut up, Zuzu” the blonde whined into the pillow. “you’re the one who hurt me. Make it better”

Kozu groaned again before placing a hand on the back of Mamorus head, holding it down onto the pillow. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Mamorus cheek for a brief moment before pulling back and releasing Mamorus head.

“there. All better?” he made a face like he had tasted something awful.

Mamoru reached up and touched his cheek, his fingers dancing over the invisible lip print. His lips spread into a smile, carefully hidden in the pillow still. He had just been kissed, by Kozu. _Kissed!_

He hadn’t really expected Kozu to kiss him, and the contact made his whole heart stop for a moment. It had only take 18 years, but he had finally gotten a kiss from the alpha.

“Hey” he was nudged, but he kept his face in the pillow.

“Morun” the alpha sighed, sitting up and pulling Mamoru off of the pillow. “What did I do wrong this time?”

Mamoru covered his eyes, but his distorted smile was visible.

“Are you crying?”

“im happy” he sniffled. “Im happy. Im.. why would you do that”

He hadn’t meant to accuse Kozu of anything, but he was shocked, surprised, it just hit him harder than he thought it would. He had been kissed by Kozu!

Without answering, the alpha pulled mamoru into a hug, holding him to his chest. The intimate contact must have been so uncomfortable to the alpha. at night it was Mamoru clinging to him, no reciprocity, but now it was Kozu who was tightening his grip.

“You’re going to break me” he mumbled, gripping the back of his shirt.

“do you want me to let go-“

“No.” he jumped. “Don’t let go. Just.. lie down” he looked up at him, squeaking as the alpha lay on his back. Now he lay on top of him, his whole body weight on his alpha.

The arms loosened on his back, moving up and down his body instead, with his head on Kozus chest.

“Are you calmed down now?”

Mamoru didn’t answer right away. There were a lot of things running through his mind. He was so happy, right in this moment. The last time Kozu had held him, it had been years. It had been so long since he felt his ‘best friend’.

It had been almost never that there was any kind of romance between them. Kozu didn’t swing that way, so he could hardly be upset over that. He couldn’t be mad that Kozu wasn’t interested in males. He didn’t seem to be interested in females either. Maybe when he was little, and it was the plan for him to be Kozus alpha, he maybe thought that it would be easier to kinda.. get Kozu used to be romantic. If he, his alpha asked.. Kozu would want to obey right?

Even though there hasn’t been any encouragement in the past 4 years, the feelings he held for the alpha really only solidified more. They changed, definitely, but they were stronger than some crush he had in elementary school.

“I love you Kozu” he closed his eyes, letting himself relax against the strong chest underneath him.

“I know you do Mamoru” was his reply. Not ideal, but distinctly Kozu.

“if things turned out differently, do you think you would have loved me back?”

“mamoru..”

“im.. im not going to get upset” he said. “I just want to know” he hoped Kozu couldn’t feel his heart pounding.

“romantically, I wont ever be able to give you what you’re looking for” he said, and slid his arm around Mamorus waist, sliding him off and to his side. “but I still consider you my best friend, as childish as the term is” he sighed. “And I love you in that regard”

Mamoru bit his lip, and looked up at the male. “So, if I was being vague, a recap would be that ‘Kozu said he loves me’, right?”

“If you were being very vague, yes”

“Specificity sucks anyways” mamoru scoffed.

With a yawn, Kozu shifted onto his side, and pulled Mamoru to his chest.

“Your bed is so small. This is not happening again. You come into my room next time. Every time. Understand?” he huffed, shifting a total of 4 times as he struggled to get comfortable. It was hard enough to sneak into the bed in the first place, this was just torture.

“do you want to go to your bed right now?” Mamoru offered, amused at the faces his alpha was making. The fact that he was making himself uncomfortable for him warmed his chest, and was half tempted to watch him more as he struggled, but he didn’t want to risk the alpha getting frustrated and less comfortable with the moment.

“Yes” Kozu said. “but no. this is fine for tonight. Me coming to you is supposed to be an apology” he shifted again. “im just never going to do anything that requires and apology ever again”

“okay Zuzu”

“And be nice to Hinata. he thinks you hate him.”

“ill talk to him tomorrow”

“Okay”

“if you start buying Misono Poptarts. He deserves them. and its all he wants”

“You two got really close didn’t you” Kozu sighed. “Fine. 1 box per month”

“Per trip”

“did I say this is up for negotiation?”

“ow, my cheek still hurts-“

“Okay okay okay. I concede.” He wrapped his arms around Mamorus head. “one box per grocery trip”

“Thank you Zuzu”

~~

Waking up a few hours later, Mamoru lay there a few moments longer, pressed against Kozus chest. The soft breathing was so different when he wasn’t pressed to his back. The feel his chest so close, it was the best way to wake up. He could see the soft facial features, usually hardened during the day. He could count the slow breaths, he could bury his nose in the sleepy morning scent that clung to the male.

It was magical.

But he had breakfast to make, and it was going to be perfect.

Carefully, Mamoru slid himself out of Kozus arms, pulling the blanket up to cover him back up. He leaned down, and lightly, oh so gently, pecked his cheek.

“Good morning Zuzu” he whispered, skipping out of his room and to the kitchen.

Almost 6am, outside was still dark, and there wasn’t any school, but the schedule still kept, and Kozu would be up anyways.

“Someone’s happy?”

Mamoru turned to see Misono, munching on a Poptart on the livingroom couch.

“I guess Kozu returned to the jungle gym?”

“you’d be happy too” Mamoru pulled off a chunk of Tart, popping it into his mouth “I got you your Poptarts”

“yea, two boxes right?”

“no, permanently. Kozus gunna grab a box every time we go grocery shopping. No more having to hide them” he leaned down and kissed his temple. “your welcome”

“thanks, but don’t kiss me” he ruffled his hair.

Mamoru moved and sat next to his co-mate, reaching into the box for a full treat.

“so I guess this friendships over then?”

Mamoru frowned. Well that had come out of nowhere. “What, why? I like hanging out with you Mii, do you not like me?” the hooded alpha looked down at the box, now empty after Mamorus raid.

Pushing his hair back, the bitten alpha shrugged. “You’re back in Kozus good graces. There’s no room for me then”

With a huff the blonde pulled Misono off the couch and into the kitchen. “There’s always room” he hugged him. “Always. Absolutely always.”

“Don’t kiss me-“

“oh shut up” he laughed. “im happy, let me have my moment”

The bitten alpha groaned into the hug, but he didn’t pull away. Mamoru was happy, and that was okay. It was good.

“Good, now want to help me cook, I wanna tell you about last night, when I woke up to Kozu, in my bed”

“how scandalous”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stolen Omegas are omegas who are marked against their will and abandoned. So Hinata isnt technically stolen, but he was attacked, and marked againt his will.
> 
> My omegaverse isnt nice to omegas.
> 
> omega biology does offer omegas some protection when it comes to being attcked, and marked against their will. More often than not, a stolen omega is also raped at the time, sex being a large motivator for alphas. But Kozus not interested in sex. 
> 
> in a study(within the omegaverse) the omegas who had become pregnant after being attacked and Stolen recovered emotionally faster than the omegas who had not become pregnant after their attack. This is thought to be a biological mechanism to make sure that the baby is okay. 
> 
> If the omega/mother is too depressed or traumatized, they are less likely to see the baby as a blessing, so their body forces them to be happy, to not hold negative feelings towards their attacker. 
> 
> So Hinata accepting the new arrangements easily would be a similar phenomena.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! Bitten has Extra bits!! side stories, character background bits, stuff i wrote that doesnt fit in the timeline
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13247880


End file.
